The Pond Russian Translater
by Yulia-small-vampire
Summary: Белла Свон восемнадцатилетняя служанка в 16 веке. Она продана таинственной и богатой семье Каллен. Что она узнает о них? И как будут развиваться отношения Беллы и ее хозяина Эдварда Каллена?
1. Chapter 1 – Auction

**Ссылка на оригинал:**.net/s/5230660/1/The_Pond

**Разрешение**** на ****перевод****: **получено

**Автор:** ShinySewage & TayBee

**Переводчики:** Yulia_small_vampire & Женюсик (с 6 главы)

**Бета:** Иришечка (с 5 главы)

**Дисклеймер: **Ни на что не претендуем, герои – СМ, история – авторов.

**Саммари:** Белла была прекрасной служанкой в течение почти десяти лет. Когда ее продали ее новому владельцу, Эдвард Каллену, все изменилось. Белла ведет себя непослушно, непочтительно, и устраивает кучу неприятностей. Что могло случиться между нею и ее владельцем?

**Саммари от второго автора: **Белла Свон восемнадцатилетняя служанка в 16 веке. Она продана таинственной и богатой семье Каллен. Что она узнает о них? И как будут развиваться отношения Беллы и ее хозяина Эдварда Каллена?

* * *

**Chapter**** 1 **– **Auction**** (Аукцион)**

Сильный удар со стороны вагона разбудил меня. Я не знаю, сколько часов я спала, но я, молча, молилась, что бы мы еще не доехали. Медленно, я подняла голову от грязной доски в вагоне, чтобы увидеть солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь щели. Почему я должна пройти через это снова? Быть проданной на аукционе первые три раза было едва терпимо, но четвертый? Слизкие, грязные мужчины, улыбающиеся мне, обращались со мной грубо, это было очень унизительно. Я вздохнула. Я была уже осквернена достаточно; рабы не имели реальной возможности для связи. Собственность… Я просто бессмысленная собственность. Я вздрогнула.

- Открой двери! - Я слышала рев старика снаружи. Топот копыт и крики людей, указали, что мы прибыли. Я забилась в угол, боясь, кто бы ни открыл двери.

- Черт, грязные рабы! Открой двери! - он снова закричал. Я слышала его проклятия и просьбу, к кому-то по имени Джон, чтобы он открыл дверь. Я молча молила о пощаде. Возможно, на сей раз у меня будет приличный хозяин, который бы позволил мне работать, спокойно, непобеждено.

Я услышала сильный стук, и быстро рванула вверх, в тревожном ожидании. Я осмотрелась вокруг; было несколько других рабов со мной. Я не знала их имен, и при этом я не хотела их узнать. Теперь наши пути разойдутся; ничего не было, чтобы сформировать дружеские отношения. Быть проданным от домашнего хозяйства до домашнего хозяйства было достаточно; разрушение уз дружбы только сделало бы переход тяжелее.

- Поднимайте свои ленивые задницы! Аукцион начнется через 10 минут! - Кричал человек, который только что открыл дверь. Я могла чувствовать запах его несвежего дыхания за несколько метров. Он дернул мои руки и потащил меня к заднему сараю. Мои глаза оглянулись назад на остальных рабов. Их тащили в противоположенном направлении. Мое сердце ускорило ритм, как и мое сбивчивое дыхание. Куда он меня тащит?!

- Остановитесь! Аукцион в другом направлении!- прошептала я, испугавшись. Слезы ужалили мои глаза, когда он сжал меня. Я проиграла борьбу в себе. Он только усмехнулся.

- Шевели своей маленькой задницей, у нас только 5 минут - Он улыбнулся, обнажая свои гнилые желтые зубы, вызывая отвращение. Я повиновалась, пока мы не добрались до изолированного переулка позади сарая. Он ущипнул меня сзади. Я всхлипнул.

- Но-но, идем. Мы немного повеселимся сладкая. - О, нет. Ох, нет, нет, нет. Он пихнул меня к стене и прижался ко мне. Я вздрогнула от боли и почувствовала пульсирующею боль в затылке. Он хмыкнул и отступил от меня, поднимая мое платье.

- Нет! Прекратите, пожалуйста, остановись! Убери от меня свои руки! - кричала я. Но он продолжал лапать меня.

- Это позор для тебя, мой маленький раб, да? Мы бы могли так весело проводить каждый день, милая - он дышал. Я сжалась, поскольку его потные руки пробрались дальше мне под юбку и схватили мой подшёрсток1. Тут я услышала громкий звон колокола.

- Дерьмо, - проворчал он, скрепя зубами и вытаскивая руки из-под моей юбки. Он ущипнул меня снова.

- Аллилуйя, - прошептала я, вот уж не думала, что когда-нибудь буду описывать этим словом аукцион рабов. Он схватил меня за руку, когда я снова попытался прикоснуться к затылку, чтобы увидеть, было ли кровотечение.

- Быстрее, сука, - потребовал он. Он посмотрел на меня, и потянул сильнее. Я уверена, что сейчас я выглядела еще более грязно, чем раньше, я чувствовала, как грязные пряди волос прилипают к моему лицу. Вскоре мы достигли начала платформы и еще один старший, но более мягкий человек увел меня в другую сторону, быстро прикрепляя число к моему рваному платью и ведя к концу линии.

- Иди, милая, - тихо сказал он, - ты последняя, - я видела, как побитый мальчик 14 лет, находился на середине платформы.

- 100, - крикнул грубый голос со спины.

- 300, - назвала женщина.

- 600!

- Продано! – крикнул аукционист, и охранники увели грустного мальчика в другую сторону платформы.

Мое сердце бешено заколотилось. Была моя очередь.

- Иди вперед, - мягко сказал, пожилой человек. Он резко толкнул меня, и я споткнулась на сцене, царапая свои колени. Диктор злобно усмехнулся и объявил о «предмете».

- Молодая женщина 18 лет! Здоровый, компетентный рабочий, хороший для полевой и домашней работы! Стартовая цена 100$!

- 250, - воскликнул коренастый маленький человек с фронта. Он казался достаточно хорошим, я тихо надеялась, что никто больше не предложит цену …

- 450! – Я искоса посмотрела в солнечном свете, чтобы увидеть, кто будет предлагать на меня цену. Фабричный мужчина, жирный и отвратительный, с похотью в глазах улыбнулся мне. Я закрыла глаза, дрожа.

- 650! – раздался после минуты голос маленькой женщины. У нее были платиновые светлые волосы и усталые глаза.

- 700! – снова крикнул жирный человек. О нет. Пожалуйста нет. Я посмотрел в сторону женщины с жалобными глазами. Мои колени побаливали, я чувствовала легкую слабость.

- 1,000! – четко сказала женщина, авторитетным голосом.

- Продана, женщине впереди! Благодарю Вас, моя леди! - Он грубо вел меня в сторону сцены, где я должна была встретиться с моим новым хозяином. Я упала на землю и закрыла глаза руками, ожидая прихода моего нового владельца. Прошло несколько минут. Я услышала кашель и посмотрела вверх.

- Вставай, - резко сказал она. Я быстро поднялась на ноги.

- Как тебя зовут, девочка? – спросила она резко.

- Изабелла, Белла ко…, - коротко. Она прервала меня.

- Я не знаю, с какого хозяйства ты пришла Изабелла, но я купила тебя единственную, у которой нет никакой толерантности2 присущей рабам. Ты будешь вести себя соответственно, и повиноваться своим хозяевам при любых обстоятельствах. Господин Эдвард не выносит дерзость; ты делаешь, то, что тебе говорят делать. Ты поняла меня? – Я, молча, кивнула, внезапно испугавшись моего настоящего владельца.

- Конечно, если вам не трудно, зовите меня пожалуйста Белла, - ее рука с размаху ударил меня по щеке. Я почувствовала слезы подступившее к глазам, когда я задела жар оставленный ее рукой.

- Ты говоришь только тогда, когда тебе это позволено! Я главная и тебе лучше начать повиноваться тому, что я говорю или скоро ты окажешься в больших проблемах, - она повернулась на каблуках, и я последовала за ней.

- Быстрее, они будут ждать, - приказала она. Я быстро шла позади нее, глядя прямо в землю. Я задавалась вопросом, действительно ли мой новый хозяин будет настолько жесток.

Достаточно скоро я была заперта в задней части вагоны, и последующие несколько часов я провела, рассматривая трещины на гниющей древесине. В конце концов, мы остановились у главной дороги в небольшой городок. Мы ехали некоторое время, проезжая роскошные дома, очевидно, построенные для богатых.

Я улыбнулась, когда поняла, что у меня наиболее вероятней богатый владелец. Было бы почти хорошо, быть рабом в надлежащем хозяйстве. Мы проехали много домов, прежде чем остановились перед самым красивым из всех домов, большой и чистый.

Грустная блондинка быстро сняла замки на вагоне, таким образом, я могла выйти.

- Быстрее, мы опаздываем, - резко шепнула она. Я вылезла из вагона и стоя на месте, смотрела на мою новую тюрьму.

- Сандра! Мы ждали твоего возвращения еще 60 минут назад, мой _Бог_ ты не можешь ничего сделать, как указано! Он просил раба мужского пола, - вскрикнула самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видела. Ее красивое платье и ее яркие, но холодные золотые глаза, длинные светлые волосы подчеркивали ее прекрасную фигуру. Я чувствовала, что начала задыхаться, она была похожа на ангела. Внезапно, я почувствовала себя очень застенчивой. Я не видела себя долгое время, и я знала, что никогда не смогу сравнится с такой красотой.

- Отведи внутрь и помой этого раба! Мы _спешим_, - снова воскликнула она. Именно тогда, весьма мускулистый человек вышел наружу, обернул свою руку вокруг ее талии и что-то нежно прошептал ей на ухо. Она улыбнулась тому, что он ей сказал и покоренная, страстно поцеловала, прежде чем он повел ее обратно в дом.

Мое сердце ныло. Если бы только я когда-нибудь смогла испытать такую любовь. Я прогнала эту мысль, у меня был жестокий хозяин. Я никогда не смогу найти любовь, или дружбу, или иметь счастливую жизнь, иметь что-то свое собственное.

- Я должна проявить внимание к животным, - устала сказала женщина. – Ты войдешь в дом с черного хода, где находятся слуги, пожилая женщина по имени Розмари поможет тебе, - сказал она мне. Я кивнула, но чувствовала себя застывшей, смотря на место, где стояла женщина.

- Вперед! - она дала мне быстрый толчок, пока мои ноги не начали перемещаться снова. Я поспешила туда, куда она указала. Я увидела самый красивый пруд за домом, но я знала, что у меня не будет достаточно свободного времени, чтобы отдохнуть и увидеть его вблизи. Я прошла внутрь.

- Ты должно быть новая служанка! Привет! Я Розмари, а ты? – гудела пожилая женщина с большими формами и даже большей формой волос. Она схватила мокрую, теплую ткань со стола рядом с ней и вытерла ею мою больную щеку. Она мне понравилась; она была очень дружелюбной.

- Белла, мэм, - спокойно ответила я с легкой улыбкой. Я посмотрела вокруг комнаты. Мужчина и женщина – рабы крутились вокруг готовки и уборки, двигая стулья и цветы.

- Ну, Белла! Твоя первая ночь здесь будет напряженной! У меня нет времени на тебя, чтобы привести тебя в порядок, мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы ходить вокруг - помогать чистить стулья. Хозяева уйдут сегодня на благотворительный бал, поэтому сегодня мы будет делать капитальный ремонт, - Я понимающе кивнула и нашла выход туда, где чистили стулья. Я задавалась вопросом, когда я встречу Господина Эдварда, и я задавалась вопросом, был ли у меня только один владелец. Я думала, пока девушка-брюнетка, немного выше меня, не прервала мои мысли.

- Прости меня, ты новенькая? – вежливо спросила она.

- Да, меня зовут Белла, - я улыбнулась.

- Привет, я Анжела. Обычно я работаю здесь снаружи, - мягко сказал она. Она была хорошей, мне она понравилась. – Ты можешь помочь мне почистить эти стулья? – спросила она, подавая мне тряпки и возвращаясь к работе.

Мы чистили несколько минут, возможно, тридцать, в удобной тишине. Я молчала, пока мое любопытство не завладело мной окончательно.

- Мне любопытно…Ты не знаешь, кто является хозяевами всего этого имущества? До сих пор я не видела ни одного из них, - я надеялась, что не забегала вперед.

- О конечно! Господин Эдвард является наследником всего этого имущества, и я верю твоему новому хозяину. Он – тот, с кем ты будешь проводить больше времени. Однако ты увидишь, что Господин Эммет и Розали недавно приехали, и буду жить здесь пока. У нас есть еще два хозяина, Мисс Элис и Мистер Джаспер. Мисс Элис очень добрая; я не очень много знаю о Господине Джаспере, хотя мы и так не узнаем большую его часть. Мы повинуемся всем им. Ты будешь прислуживать Господину Эдварду, но если тебе прикажут другие владельцы, то ты должна повиноваться, - она улыбнулась без особого энтузиазма и вернулась к стульям.

- Спасибо большое, мне было весьма любопытно.

- В любое время. Так, откуда ты? Я имею в виду, до того как ты оказалась здесь…, - спросила она. Я чувствовала себя печально. У меня никогда никого не было, с кем бы я могла поговорить во время работы, должно ли это быть хорошим – подружится?

- Я отсюда, с Юго-востока, если быть точной, моих родителей убили при набеге на мою деревню. Когда я вернулась домой, враги захватили меня, так я попала в сети рабства. Это было очень тяжело, это произошло, когда мне было 11 лет, - спокойно закончила я. Я скучала по свободной жизни, и я очень скучала по своим родителям… Мои глаза наполнились слезами, и я быстро вытерла их грязной рукой, продолжая очищать.

- Ох, прости меня, - прошептала она. Я могла сказать, что она по-настоящему сочувствовала мне. Я печально кивнула ей. Я не испытывала желания больше говорить, и я думаю, она поняла это. Мы закончили работу в тишине. Начал сгущаться сумрак и мы понесли стулья внутрь, где ждала Розмари.

- Отнесите их в столовую и скорее возвращайтесь, нам нужно еще многое очистить! – громко гудела она. По моему возвращению, она вручила мне тряпку и метлу.

- Вычисти и подмети главный зал и коридоры наверху, не входи ни в одну из частных комнат. Они закроют двери, - я кивнула и направилась к главному дому в поисках главного зала. _(прим. пер.: стоит объяснить, что Белла находится в небольшом помещении, где по большей степени обитают слуги, главный дом- где прибывают хозяева) _Я заметила парадную лестницу и огромную парадную дверь. Это должно быть главный холл. Я начала подметать кольца на лестнице, поскольку я пробиралась наверх. Это было не слишком плохо. Я обогнула угол, заходя в коридор, вытирая пыль с картинных рам и свечей.

- Ты _точно_ знаешь почему Элис! Прояви внимание к Джасперу, мы уезжаем в ближайшее время, - я услышала холодный и сильный требовательный голос. Это неожиданно напугало меня. Мои глаза расширились, и я бездумно начала махать своей тряпкой. Ваза, которую я вытирала, с грохотом упала на пол, разбиваясь на миллионы осколков. Прежде чем я успела понять, что произошло, дверь распахнулась, позволяя мне увидеть человека. Потрясающе великолепный мужчина, бледный, но с наиболее поразительными особенностями, чем мне, когда-либо приходилось видеть. Его золотые глаза пронзили мои, так как он увидел перед собой такую сцену. Я нервно поспешила собрать осколки.

- Я-я так сожалею, сэр. Я такая неуклюжая и я-это был несчастный случай, - испуганно, шептала я. Я посмотрела туда, где он стоял, но его уже не было там. Что случилось? Конечно я не могла вообразить его.

- Здесь кто-нибудь есть? Я не знаю где… - Тихо позвала я в темном коридоре. Именно в этот момент девушка, наиболее меньше, чем я, выпорхнула из спальни. Она тоже была необъяснимо красивой, с короткими черными волосами и золотыми глазами.

- Привет! Я Элис, ты должно быть Белла, новая служанка, - она усмехнулась мне, я не могла ни чем помочь _(прим. пер.: думаю, здесь имеется в виду, что Белла ничем не могла помочь себе, думая, что ее выгонят, выпарят, накажут и тд.)_, но я вернула грустную улыбку.

- Мне так жаль мисс Элис, о вазе, это было так неосторожно с моей стороны, я охотно приму наказание, - я опустила свои глаза на землю. Другие избивания добавят шрамы на моей спине.

-Чепуха! – быстро сказал она, - Не будет никакого наказания, это был несчастный случай. Но посмотри на себя! Ты грязная! Мы должны вымыть тебя, прежде, чем я уйду, ты можешь запачкать дом или еще что-нибудь, - она подмигнула и рассмеялась и потащила меня в ванную. Неужели я была настолько грязной? Я слегка коснулась своего лица и почувствовала грязные остатки пыли и моих слез.

- Ты можешь подготовиться здесь, я оставлю какую-нибудь одежду для тебя за дверью. Добро пожаловать Белла! – Она звенела _(прим. пер.: дословно - __**She chimed**__, я так понимаю, что ее голос был словно колокольчики, но я оставила как было, зато объяснила=))_, поскольку спускалась вниз по лестнице, зовя Мистера Джаспера.


	2. Chapter 2 – Intruder

**Chapter 2 – Intruder (****Незваный****гость****)**

Что я делаю здесь? Мне определенно не место в ванне Хозяина. Мисс Элис, _сделала_ это приказом. Я не могла не хотеть очистить себя. Я повзрослела, с тех пор, как почувствовала малейшие изменения. Я зашла за угол и встала в благоговении.

Все было мраморным, золотые детали располагались вдоль стен. Я никогда не видела настолько красивую уборную. Я подошла к зеркалу, и была испугана тем, что я увидела. У меня была грязь, засохшая в моих волосах и на моем лице. У меня были синяки, покрывавшие весь вверх и низ моих рук. Я коснулась своих волос и почувствовала, как пряди щекотали мозоли на моих руках. Сырое чувство смущение поглотило меня, и я упала на пол, трясясь от рыданий. Что _случилось_ со мной? Я лежала минуту, пока кто-то не постучал в дверь.

- Привет? Кто здесь? Я требую, чтобы вы открыли дверь, - потребовал пронзительный голос. Я сразу узнала этот голос. Это была красивая блондинка, которую я видела сегодня днем. Я застыла. Как я должна реагировать? Я быстро поднялась, чтобы открыть дверь. _Почему_ святые небеса я закрыла дверь в доме хозяина?

- Ты! – взвизгнула она, - Что заставило тебя подумать, что тебе позволено, находится здесь! Ты наглая маленькая девчонка, у тебя нет никакого _уважения_? – она плюнула на меня, - Теперь мне необходимо распорядится, чтобы другие рабы повторно убрали всю ванную! - это было пугающе. Она ядовито взглянула на меня, и я не была намерена подчиняться.

- Мисс Элис настаивала, чтобы я… - пробормотала я. Но ее ледяная рука качнулась назад и ударила меня по лицу, гораздо сильнее, чем ладонь Сандры раньше. Сила удара заставила меня пошатнуться в направлении мраморной комнаты. Боль была настолько сильной, что слезы автоматически хлынули из глаз, прежде чем я смогла остановить их.

- Ах, ты будешь сожалеть. Сохрани эти слезы на потом, - зашипела она, вытаскивая меня в темноту коридора. Я не могла видеть, куда она тащила меня и я наткнулась на большую статую, сделанную из гранита. Боль была невыносимой. Из ее рта вырвалось рычание, и она быстро потащила меня вниз по лестнице. Вскоре мы достигли места, похожего на подвал, но с клетками. Это имение действительно походило на замок. Пожилой мужчина, держа бутылку ликера в руках, сидел в углу, смотря на нас с ухмылкой.

- Стража! Делай, что хочешь с ней, но я хочу, по меньшей мере 20 ударов плетью! Она _не будет_ присоединяться к другим рабам сегодня вечерам в их коридоре. Отпусти ее завтра днем, - на этой ноте она толкнула мне в кресло к пьянице и прошла вверх по лестнице в изящном, но быстром темпе. Я нервно повернулась лицом к мужчине. Я была сырой и дрожала с головы до пят. Подмораживало, и я чувствовала, что покрываюсь мурашками.

- Эй, там… - Он усмехнулся, гладя на меня своими затуманенными расширенными глазами.

- Здравствуйте… - пискнула я, невольно начиная отступать в угол.

- Подойди сюда красотка, я не кусаюсь, - смеялся он. Он начал задыхаться, но быстро откашлялся и улыбнулся.

- Пожалуйста… Все это было не по моей вине, вы должны верить мне. Я только слушала… - Я замерла, меня начало беспокоить, что он начал медленно приближаться ко мне.

- Ты кажешься холодной, хочешь, я согрею тебя? – хрипло спросил он.

- Нет. Не подходи ко мне! – Я запаниковала и побежала вверх по лестнице, только двери были закрыты. Я отчаянно посмотрела назад; я знала, что он следовал за мной, только в более медленном темпе. Я ударила по двери.

- Помогите! Пожалуйста! Помогите мне! Я здесь внизу! – я отчаянно кричала, кулаки начинали болеть от моих ударов. Я чувствовала, что он собирается сделать больше, чем отхлестать меня. Я сталкивалась прежде с неуместным, но никогда не теряла свою девственность, и это была единственная вещь, которую я сохранила. Я услышала глухой стук и повернулась к человеку позади меня.

- Нет… - я закричала, мой голос заглушила его рука. Я укусила его за руку, и он захватил мой рот сильнее. Я едва дышала. Он зарычал, поскольку я укусила его сильнее, и бросил меня вниз по лестнице. Мои локти сильно ударились, создавая оглушительный треск. Я ползала вокруг, пытаясь спрятаться.

- Вернись, ты делаешь только хуже себе! – вздохнул он. Он погнался за мной и прижал к стене, а затем бросил меня в клетку. О Боже. Пожалуйста, помогите мне.

- Наконец, - тяжело дышал он. Он бросил длинный нечестивый взгляд на меня, прежде чем подошел ближе.

- Никто не придет помочь тебе и плюс у меня есть приказ Хозяйки, - Он схватил крючковатый кнут и приковал мои руки к манжетам на стене. Он сорвал мое рваное платье и замахнулся рукой назад.

Кнут стегал с громкой трещиной, и я испустила леденящий душу крик. Почему я? Он качнулся назад и ударил с еще большей силы, не давая мне возможности оправиться или восстановить дыхание. Я не могла ничего поделать, и снова закричала. Он ударил меня несколько раз, я потеряла счет на двадцать первом.

- Ты сделана на данный момент, - сказал он, опуская кнут. _(прим. пер.: думаю, здесь имеется ввиду, что-то вроде «ты побеждена», в общем Беллу сломили)_ Он подошел и освободил меня. Я упала на землю, в синяках, избитая и истекающая кровью. Холодный сланец хорошо охлаждал мою изодранную спину.

- Я вернусь сладкая. Тогда мы сможем перейти к самому забавному. [color=grey][i]_(прим. пер.: тут и без слов понятно, что он имел ввиду(()_ Он подмигнул и запер за собой дверь. Морщась от боли, я сразу попыталась найти свою одежду. Я не могла перенести быть обнаженной перед этим жалким человеком. Он не возвращался в течение нескольких часов, и я обнаружила себя медленно засыпающею на холодной земле. Я проснулась от скрипа двери камеры и увидела темную тень охранника. Я почувствовала запах алкоголя, так как он приблизился ко мне. Он был еще пьянее, чем раньше. Мой кричащий инстинкт настаивал убираться оттуда, и я попыталась встать, но моя спина причиняла боль и я осталась беспомощной на земле.

- Я говорил тебе, что скоро вернусь, - нечленораздельно говорил он, подходя ближе ко мне. – Иди сюда дорогая, - он ухмыльнулся, схватил меня за руки и потащил на главную площадь подвала. – Здесь менее грязно, - прокомментировал он. Я съежилась и попыталась сжать себя в непроницаемый шар. _(прим. пер.: имеется ввиду, что-то вроде закрыться в себе, забыться, погрузится в бессознательное состояние) _

- Почему ты уже в одежде? Теперь мы должны снять ее снова! – сказал он, хихикая. Он сорвал платье с моего опухшего тела и устроил длинное показательное шоу, разрывая мое единственное платье на мелкие кусочки, чтобы я не смогла надеть его снова. Он медленно совершал свой путь вверх по мне. Его вес оказывал невыносимое давление на мою спину, и я испустила вздох боли.

- Ох, тебе нравится? Не суетись это пройдет, - снова произнес он нечленораздельно. Он переместил себя ниже на мне и начал шарить руками. Он начал целовать мои соленные от слезы губы и затем спустился к моей груди.

Я закричала, как только мои губы освободились.

Послышался треск двери, и своим периферийным зрением я увидела высокую, темную фигуру в дверном проеме. Я могла бы поклясться, что слышала рычание.

Было темно, и я не могла сказать, кто стоял наверху лестницы. Что, если это еще один пьяный страж? Мое дыхание срывалось, и мое сердце резко ускорило ритм. Я стремительно дышала. Это не мог быть другой страж. Я попыталась сфокусировать свои мысли на человеке, стоящем в дверном проеме, а не на пульсирующей боли на моей спине и отталкивающем чувстве между моих ног. Охранник внезапно переместил положение. Я была настолько сосредоточена на человеке в дверном проеме, что я даже не заметила, как страж раздел меня и прикрепил к полу.

- Нет! Пожалуйста! – Я задохнулась хриплым голосом. Он собирался забрать мое достоинство.

- Освободи ее, - Я услышала ледяной, командный голос. На минуту я почувствовала, что нахожусь в безопасности, пока не ощутила стражника у моего входа.

- Не надо! Нет! – я плакала. Чувство безопасности исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Я мысленно готовилась к боли, когда услышала свирепое рычание. Фигура двигалась так быстро, что я ее почти не видела. Невыносимый вес, который душил меня, исчез. Я услышала громкий шум и осторожно повернула голову, увидев, как охранник растянулся на земле у противоположной стены. Я ахнула, _что_ только что случилось? Напряжение в этой ситуации стало слишком большим, я испытывала головокружение, мои мысли покрылись туманным облаком и веки невероятно потяжелели. Прежде чем я смогла остановиться, я потеряла сознание.

Я проснулась одна. Я не могла двинуться, но моя спина была перевязана шелковой марлей. Как я оказалась здесь? Я помнила вечер. Я взглянула в окно и увидела, что было еще темно, но я уже видела некоторые из утренних звезд. Я была полностью истощена. Когда этот день подойдет к концу? Аукцион рабов, уборка, порка, изнасилование, и спасение…мои мысли затихли. Кто спас меня от стражника? Свирепый рык и необычайная сила, казались нереальными, но я знала, что не вообразила, ни одного из этого. Был ли это один из Калленов, может даже мой владелец? Или это был простой слуга, приходящий на помощь другим служащим? У меня не было ни малейшего подозрения. Но _голос_… голос звучал невероятно пугающе. Это было то, что я помнила лучше всего. Я осмотрела комнату, чтобы понять, где нахожусь. Я была в частном помещении, изящно декорированном. Но прежде чем я смогла разглядеть больше, мои мысли прервал стук в дверь.

- Я могу войти? – спросил высокий музыкальный голос. Мисс Элис заглянула только головой в комнату, после чего медленно зашла.

- Доброе утро Белла! Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она. Я не могла сказать ей, как я на самом деле себя чувствовала. Почему она вела себя так дружелюбно, как будто я не была ее рабом?

- Доброе утро Мисс, я хорошо себя чувствую, спасибо, - ответила я, настолько правдоподобно, насколько могла. Я _не была_ в порядке. У меня все болело, и я хорошо не спала, по крайне мере неделю. Я не могла вообразить вернуться на работу еще на 20 часов.

- Чепуха, ты выглядишь ужасно, даже не пытайся притворяться, я всегда узнаю, когда ты говоришь правду, - она подмигнула мне и залезла на кровать одним быстрым движением.

- Простите Мисс Элис, - ответила я, кусая губы.

- И пожалуйста, перестань все эти «Мисс» это так формально, просто зови меня Элис, пожалуйста, - она улыбнулась захватывающей дух улыбкой. Я могла ей доверять, правильно?

- Элис тогда…. Вчера вечером Мисс Розали поймала меня в ванной и сказала, чтобы меня ударили 20 раз плетью. Дело вышло…из-под контроля с охранником, но кто-то спас меня, и я не знаю, кто, - сказал я, довольно быстро. Я надеялась, что она услышала меня. Вместо этого, она нахмурилась.

- Да, я знаю. Я очень сожалею о том, что сделала с тобой Розали. У нее очень испорченный характер и она даже забывает, что дом ей не принадлежит! – она сделала лицо, внушающее отвращение, но продолжила, - Тот охранник…больше не с нами…, и мы осмотрели твои раны, пока ты была без сознания. Тебе нужно время, чтобы поправиться, - она закончила, с нерешительной улыбкой. Она была такой доброй, у меня никогда не было столь понимающего хозяина.

- Мы? Ты знаешь, кто спас меня? Я бы очень хотела поблагодарить его, - упрямилась я. Мне необходимо было знать.

- Ах да, меня там не было… Я действительно не знаю. Но Розмари и я поухаживали за твоими ранами, - мой энтузиазм сразу исчез, но благодарность не угасла. Я думаю, она чувствовала это.

- Я умираю от нетерпения, помочь тебе привести себя в порядок, могу ли я? Обещаю, Розали снова не придет, я клянусь, - она казалась такой грустной в тот момент, что я не смогла отказать ей. Кроме того, я отчаянно нуждалась в помощи. Она дала мне свою руку, помогая идти в уборную. Ванна была уже готова. Элис помогла мне снять позаимствованное платье и сесть в теплую воду. Я сидела в бадье и начала смывать грязь с моих конечностей. Раны жгло, но вода создавала ощущение спокойствия. Элис помогла мне вымыть голову, а затем вылезти из ванны. После того, как я высушилась и оделась, я снова почувствовала себя человеком. Я посмотрела в зеркало, и была потрясена тем, что увидела. Несколько лет действительно повлияли на мою внешность. Я больше не была пухлой и невинной. В моих глазах скопилась определенная мудрость, мое тело стало худым и выросли изгибы.

- Довольна? – она ухмыльнулась, глаза мерцали.

- О да! Спасибо тебе большое…ты не можешь поверить, насколько это хорошо… - она остановила меня.

- Садись, я займусь твоими волосами. Это – приказ, - она улыбнулась мне и начала вытаскивать узлы из моих влажных волос. Время шло быстро, потому что мы говорили, и моя энергия начала истощаться.

- Спасибо тебе большое Элис, я не забуду твоей доброты, - я улыбнулась, - но я полностью исчерпана, действительно ли приемлемо пойти в мою палату и поспать? – спросила я. Я знала, что она скажет да, но я все еще чувствовала необходимость в формальностях.

- Конечно, глупо! Иди спать! – она отошла от стула и открыла дверь, еще раз показывая пугающий коридор.

- Направо, затем два раза налево, - быстро сказала она. С этими словами она снова принялась звать Джаспера.

Я пошла, слегка похрамывая, до конца коридора и повернула. Было темно, и я чувствовала себя немного напряженной. Я повернула налево, но зашла в тупик. Я была почти уверена, что следовала инструкциям Элис правильно. Неуверенной и очень уставшей, я пошла обратно другим путем, каждый раз шипя, когда двигалась слишком быстро. В коридоре не было видно конца. Что я буду делать? Конечно, никто бы не заметил, если бы я спокойно подремала на полу? Было так темно и уже утро. Никто не хотел ходить здесь, я была уверена в этом. Я осторожно легла и расслабила голову на полу, закрыв глаза. Мне потребовалось не больше минуты, чтобы заснуть.

После того как мне казалось, прошел час, я проснулась. Я была уже не в прихожей. Так или иначе, но я снова оказалась в той пышной комнате, только на этот раз не одна.


	3. Chapter 3 – Bitten

**Chapter**** 3 – ****Bitten**** (Укушенная)**

Мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы выяснить, что случилось. Я заснула на полу… и теперь я была в этой комнате? Мои глаза перебегали от одного к другому, пока не встретились с пронзительным черным взглядом. Пораженная и испуганная, я накренилась назад. К сожалению, я не была в центре кровати, поэтому столкнулась с холодным деревянным полом.

- Омх, - из горла вырвался стон, моя спина снова начала пульсировать; боль была невыносимой. Я убрала волосы с лица для лучшего видения. Я услышала низкий смешок, после чего ко мне потянулась белая рука. Я пристально глядела на его лицо, шокированная нетерпимостью, отражающейся на его изящных чертах.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – прошептал он напряженным голосом. Я еще раз взглянула на его лицо и поняла, что он был не в настроении для светской беседы.

- Я в порядке, я сожалею, что спала в прихожей… Я немедленно вернусь к работе, - прошептала я. Он был не так дружелюбен, как Элис.

- Очень хорошо Изабелла. Я понимаю, что ты еще новенькая, но я хочу, чтобы с этих пор ты слушалась только меня, не Мисс Розали или Мисс Элис. Это понято? – серьезно приказал он. Я не ответила ему вслух; я просто кивнула.

Его глаза потемнели, поскольку он увидел бинты на моей спине.

- А то, что произошло в подвале… Я очень сожалею, о том, как Розали поступила с тобой. Это слишком далеко зашло. Но в следующий раз не нарушай границ, находясь в жилых комнатах, я не смогу всегда быть поблизости, чтобы помочь тебе, - он слегка улыбнулся, и его глаза смягчились, во второй раз он осматривал мои раны своим пристальным взглядом. Это он, тот человек, кто спас меня? Этот красивый мужчина спас меня. И вдруг я вспомнила, в каком непристойном состоянии была ночью. Оскорбленная, избитая, голая… Я вздрогнула, задаваясь вопросом, что он подумал, когда увидел меня в таком состоянии?

Мне потребовался момент, чтобы ответить, я была слишком сосредоточена на своих мыслях.

- Спасибо вам Господин, я обещаю, что с этого момента будут слушать только вас.

- Самое время тебе вернуться к своим обязанностям, иди наружу и позаботься о цветах возле пруда, - его настроение быстро изменилось, он уже не был нежным и успокаивающим, он был требовательным и резким. Я быстро понеслась наружу, чтобы выполнить, что он мне приказал; я не хотела испытывать мою удачу снова.

Я нашла несколько инструментов в сарае для работы в саду и приступила к работе.

Время шло быстро, я пахала как лошадь, выдергивая сорняки и подрезая кустарники. Вскоре наступила ночь, я была очень утомлена. Я начала чувствовать себя достаточно тошнотворно и решительно для обеда. Но вместо этого, я лениво гуляла вокруг пруда, окуная в него ноги. Вода была прохладной и свежей, и лунный свет красиво сеял в водной ряби. Я зевнула и запрокинула голову, смотря на звезды. Я все больше беспокоилась и дергалась, поэтому решила зайти глубже в пруд. В моем старом доме не было ванн, поэтому мы обычно мылись в озере. Это было похоже на струю рутину, поэтому я не видела в этом никакого вреда. _(прим. пер.: имеется в виду самое обычное дело, но я стараюсь придерживаться слов 16 века, поэтому оставила так) _Я осмотрелась вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что одна, прежде чем раздеться. Было чисто и одиноко вокруг, я спокойно зашла на цыпочках в воду. Я нырнула под воду, дойдя до середины.

Это было не так, как я себе представляла, грязь прилипала к ногам, и я могла поклясться, что видела змею. Нервно, я начала пробираться к берегу. Мои ноги медленно передвигались, боясь задеть то, что могло жить в воде. Я была кола берега, когда почувствовала острую боль в бедре.

Что-то укусило меня. Был ли это паук или змея, я не была уверена. Я была такой глупой! Я ахнула, когда боль начала распространяться вниз и вверх по ноге. Я плыла настолько быстро к берегу, насколько могла, но я проиграла.

Яд распространялся быстро. Я теряла энергию, и никого не было поблизости помочь мне. Я думала о Господине Эдварде. Я задавалась вопросом, что он подумает, когда меня найдут, я задавалась вопросом, будет ли он разочарован.

Я была полностью во власти смерти, когда услышала его.

- Изабелла? – я слышала его низкий, мелодичный голос. Мои глаза резко открылись; он быстро бежал к пруду. Лунный свет освещал его лицо; он выглядел настолько взволнованным.

- Изабелла! Выходи оттуда! - я слышала, как он отчаянно кричал и все еще бежал. В мгновение ока он оказался в пруде, таща меня на своем плече. Я лениво улыбнулась, я мечтала или это было на самом деле?

- О чем ты думала? Ты знаешь, что в этом пруду? Белла! – он потряс меня, но я просто растворилась в его руках.

- Меня укусили, - мягко сказал я.

- Твоя нога, - в ужасе прошептал он. Он схватил мою одежду, накинув ее на меня, и подобрал меня, как младенца. Он побежал с нечеловеческой скоростью к особняку, но мои глаза закрылись. Не имело значение, насколько быстро мы доберемся туда; так или иначе я умру.

Я проснулась через некоторое время на той же постели. Пульсирующая боль в моей ноге, затрудняла дыхание. Я попыталась почесать ногу, но холодная рука остановила меня.

- Изабелла, остановись, ты делаешь только хуже, - прошептал мягкий голос. Пораженная, я опять потянулась к ноге, но его правая рука обернулась вокруг моей талии и крепко прижимала к нему.

- Я сказал, остановись, - приказал он. Я не могла подчиниться. Я знаю, что должна была, но не могла. Жжение была невыносимо, так что я снова попыталась почесать свое бедро. Неудивительно, что он схватил мои запястья и стал удерживать их над моей головой. Я прошипела; мне было _необходимо_ почесать ногу. Робко, я посмотрела вниз, увидеть в каком состоянии я была. Мгновенное замешательство накатило на меня. Я была только в белье. _(прим.пер.: в то время нижнем бельем было – нижнее плате, как ночнушка, прозрачная ) _Сразу я стала застенчивой, и мне захотелось обхватить себя, прикрываясь, но мой хозяин не ослабит свою железную хватку. Он просто прижимал меня близко к нему.

- Почему ты просто не могла зайти внутрь прошлой ночью, как остальные рабы? Ты хоть понимаешь, что с тобой могло случиться прошлой ночью? – его успокаивающий голос был пропитан разочарованием.

- Да. Я понимаю, - так же холодно ответила я. Я устала от снисходительного обращения, и я отчаянно нуждалась почесать мою ногу. Я решила прибегнуть к отчаянным мерам и укусила его руку, надеясь, что он немедленно освободит меня, на достаточное время, чтобы я смогла избавиться от зуда в ноге.

- Ты ненормальная? Ты пытаешься убить себя? – сердито предполагал он. У меня не было никаких предположений, почему он становился таким вспыльчивым. В конце концов, именно он держал меня в плену, как _раба_. _(прим. пер.: думаю, тут имеется в виду, что это Белле нужно злится, что ее держат как раба, бьют и тд. Вместо этого на нее злится Эдвард, который по идее не должен злится, потому что она делает все, что ей приказывают. Вот поэтому Белла и не видит причин, почему Эд такой вспыльчивый, как и я…пока. А вы?)))_

- Возможно. Отпустите меня. Я должна осмотреть свои раны, - мои глаза сузились, пока мое раздражение росло.

- Я заплатил за тебя и не позволю. И если бы ты хоть что-нибудь знала о своей ране, то поняла бы, почему я запрещаю прикасаться к твоей ноге, - с горечью ответил он. Я надулась; его не заботило мое самочувствие, его заботили только деньги, которые он заплатил за меня. Поскольку я пролежала в мучительной тишине, я могла думать об этом больше, чем нужно, и скоро из моих глаз хлынули слезы. Я никогда не смогу быть чем-то большим, чем чьей-то собственностью. Ах, я сейчас так жалела, что не умерла в том пруду. Мое тело трясло, хотя я пыталась остановить дрожь. Он, должно быть, почувствовал мою дрожь, потому что он прижал меня к своей груди.

- Изабелла, я не это имел в виду. Посмотри на меня, - сказал он мягким голосом. Я отказалась, зарывшись головой в одеяло.

- Я сказал, посмотри на меня, - его характер снова дал о себе знать. Я не ответила. Меня больше не заботили формальности; я предпочла притвориться, что я не его раб. У него не было никакой власти надо мной. Я принадлежала сама себе.

- Сию же минуту, - он схватил меня за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в его холодные глаза, цвета меда. Я потерялась на мгновение, полностью ослепленная.

- Никто никогда не говорил тебе, что было в том пруде. Ты не представляешь, какой мучительной боли могла подвергнуть себя прошлой ночью, - он крепко держал меня за подбородок, не нарушая зрительного контакта. Румянец залил мое лицо. Я знала, что это глупо, но все же, я почувствовала себя неловко. Я еще раз попыталась прикрыть свое тело, но он не позволял мне, держа на месте.

- Почему вы не позволяете мне двигаться? Пожалуйста, это причиняет боль, - я плакала. Его взгляд смягчился. Эдвард смотрел так, как будто сдерживал объяснения.

- Твоя рана…сложная. Ядовитый паук укусил тебя вчера ночью, и яд распространился по всей нижней части твоего тела. К счастью он не достиг твоего сердца; я остановил его, прежде чем это произошло. Ты должна оставить в покое зараженную часть, я останусь с тобой, пока ты не поправишься, - ответил он. Я вздрогнула, когда попыталась пошевелить ногой; обеспокоенный, он замотал мою ногу и накрыл одеялом.

- Как вы остановили это? Вы доктор? – мне было на самом деле любопытно. С усмешкой, он вздохнул.

- Нет, я высосал яд, прежде чем был нанесен еще больший ущерб, - он улыбнулся.

- Простите меня? – я моргнула, недоумевая. Он _высосал_ это?

- Да? – спросил он, смущенный моим вопросом.

- Чем? – я надеялась, что он не испытывал своего рода экспериментальный инструмент.

- Ртом, конечно, - он одарил меня соблазнительной улыбкой.


	4. Chapter 4 – Delirium

**Chapter**** 4 – ****Delirium**** (Бред)**

Я не могла ничего сделать, кроме как смотреть на него абсолютно ошеломленная. Он _что_? Это было оскорбление моей осведомленности. Неужели он думал, что потому что я была рабом, то не знала этого? Он не мог высосать яд.

- Это невозможно, - внезапно пробормотала я. Я повернулась на бок, съеживаясь от боли в ноге. Я не хотела смотреть на него или говорить с ним. Я хотела побыть одной.

- Почему? – бормотал он, гладя мои волосы. Его рука была невероятно холодной. От этого было хорошо; я могла чувствовать, как у меня поднялась температура от лихорадки.

- Вы были бы уже мертвы. И не трогайте меня, - проворчала я. Его рука быстро отстранилась от моих волос. От его прикосновения я чувствовала электрический заряд, но я не собиралась так легко поддаться его лжи. Это было унизительно. Вот она я, в объятиях своего великолепного _хозяина_, непристойно одетая и укушенная ядовитым пауком. Моя нога зудела. Я хотела выбраться отсюда.

Слезы начали литься из моих глаз. Я ненавижу свою жизнь.

- Что случилось? Тише, я знаю это больно Белла. Но это пройдет, - шептал он, медленно качая меня. Моя лихорадка усиливалась, и слезы не останавливались. Это убило меня. Я хотела уйти отсюда.

- Пожалуйста, могли бы вы отпустить мои руки? Мне нужно вытереть глаза, - мягко спросила я. Он подчинился, гладя на меня с подозрением. Я сделала так, как и сказала, а затем положила руги под голову и притворилась спящей. Я не хотела больше говорить. Зудящая боль становилась невыносимой и мое дыхание участилось. Господин Эдвард вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула недалеко от меня. Без всякого предупреждение я побежала к дверям, подпрыгивая и царапая свое бедро. Я не достигла двери, когда его высокая фигура преградила выход.

- Где, как ты думаешь твоя голова? Возвращайся в кровать, - он сердито посмотрел. Вызывающе, я нагнулась и почесала большую белую шишку на своей ноге. Я вздохнула с удовлетворением. Он сузил глаза и начал сверлить меня взглядом.

- Ты не хочешь поправиться? – вскипел он.

- Поправиться, чтобы выйти в поле и снова быть укушенной? – свирепо ответила я.

- Если бы ты делала, то, что тебе положено, тебя бы никогда не покусали, - заметил он горько.

- Возможно, если бы вы не послали меня на улицу! – крикнула я. Я быстро закрыла рот, боясь его гнева. Что я _делаю_, спорю со своим хозяином? Он злился и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз с выражением ярости.

-Ты беспокойный раб, ты доставляешь больше неприятностей, чем стоишь, - его мелодичный глосс становился злее с каждой секундой.

- Я желаю, что бы вы никогда не покупали меня! – Плача, я пыталась пройти мимо него. Я должна выбраться из этого ада, который был моей жизнью. Он не двигался с места, и я начала ударять его со всей своей силы. Как только я сжала руку в кулак, он поймал ее на середине воздуха.

- Остановись. Ты повредишь сама себе, - приказала он. Я нанесла еще один удар, но он снова его поймал. – Изабелла, остановись, - он, должно быть, по-настоящему эгоистичен; он и вправду думал, что силен?

- Позвольте. Мне. Уйти, - прорычала я. Мои слезы угрожали политься. Но я не могла позволить ему увидеть, как я плачу, не снова. Устав от борьбы, я выдернула руку из его хватки и побежала в сторону балкона. Я решила прыгнуть. Его руки обвились вокруг моей талии и потянули обратно в спальню.

- Ты будешь слушать меня Белла, не надо делать хуже себе, - зашипел он мне в ухо. Я закрыла глаза и упала против его тела, подчиняясь его воле.

Он вздохнул и осторожно поднял меня, укладывая на кровать и накрывая одеялом. Прошло несколько минут, а зуд на ноге все еще был невыносим. Я не знала, был ли он все еще здесь. Я рискнула и нагнулась, чтобы почесать ногу еще раз. Его сильный захват остановил меня. Я открыла глаза и увидела его сидящего в изножье кровати.

- Почему вы просто не можете оставить меня одну, пожалуйста? – я задохнулась. Становилось все труднее говорить.

- Я не уверен… - пробормотал он, улыбаясь. Я пожала плечами и перевернулась, отворачиваясь от его красивого лица.

Я лежала там, как мне казалось час, в состоянии дремоты, постоянно вытирая слезы.

В конце концов, он заговорил. – Изабелла, я схожу на кухню, ты должно быть проголодалась. Оставайся здесь и немного отдохни. _Пожалуйста,_ не уходи, - он слегка поцеловал мой лоб и вышел из комнаты. Как только он ушел, я положила свою руку, куда поцеловал меня Хозяин. _Поцеловал меня_. Его губы были столь же гладки, как стекло и оставили самое поразительное покалывающее чувство.

Быстро, я вновь обрела себя и бросилась к двери, покрываясь потом. Черт, он запер дверь. Я искала другой путь спасения в комнате. Балкон. Я посмотрела через край и увидела, что находилась на третьем этаже. Я схватила простыни с кровати и начал их связывать, пока они не показались надежными. _(прим. пер. : в смысле пока не показалась безопасным тросом/узлы не показались крепкими – смысл один)_Встряхивая, я привязала один конец к перилам на балконе, а другой просила через перила. Я быстро становилась дезориентированной, поэтому решила, сейчас или никогда. Я быстро ползла по простыням вниз, пока не добралась до окна на втором этаже. Я попыталась поднять его одной рукой, но оно застряло. В бешенстве, я ударяла по окну, пытаясь его открыть; надеясь, что рядом был раб. Я услышала щелчок наверху.

- Изабелла! – я слышала его сердитый голос наверху. Я посмотрела вверх и потеряла свою концентрацию. Мои пальцы начали скользить, и никто не подходил к окну. _Я совершенно сошла с ума? _

- Помогите, пожалуйста, - тихо пробормотала я. Сомневаюсь, что он услышал меня.

- Держись, не отпускай, - потребовал он. Он начал тянуть простыни, пристально глядя на меня. Вдруг, окно резко открылась, и кто-то потянул меня внутрь за пятки. Я не удержала простыни и начала падать в окно. Я вздрогнула, погода была холодной, а на мне кроме нижнего белья ничего не было.

- Небольшая помощь здесь, милая, - ласковый голос звенел из окна.

Женщина-раб тащила меня через окно, царапая мои ноги об грубый камень.

- Что, проклятье, с тобой _не так_? Ты пытаешь убить саму себя. И это был Господин _Эдвард_? И ради Бога, ребенок, почему ты убежала от него? Он будет невероятно взбешен, - она начала ругать меня между гневными вздохами.

- Я…. Мне нужно выйти отсюда, - прошептала я, почти про себя. Женщина с коричневыми волосами странно посмотрела на меня, а потом уперла свои мускулистые руки в бока.

- Подожди минуту, Мисси, ты не можешь просто.., - Я не хотела ее дослушивать, и бросилась бежать, так быстро, как только могла по коридору. Я спряталась за большой деревянной статуей и посмотрела, был ли кто-нибудь поблизости, а именно Господин Эдвард. Надеюсь, он не сердиться, я не имела ничего личного против него…на самом деле я была сражена им. На цыпочках я обогнула статую и начала спускаться по ступенькам. А поскольку удача не на моей стороне, я упала прямо на лицо.

- Омх, - я застонала, увидев оттенок крови на моей руке от верхней губы. Огромный. Забыв про мой скрытый план, я кинулась к парадной двери и выбежала на улицу. _(прим. пер.: думаю все поняли, что «скрытый план» - это скрываться ото всех, но в особенности конечно от «грозного Господина Эдварда» хД И «горомный» - это разумеется оттенок крови)_ Я продолжала бежать, с такой скоростью, с какой могли мои ноги. Игнорируя крики позади себя, я бежала в лес. Уже темнело, и было своего рода жутко, но по крайне мере я была свободна. _Свободна_. Что я должна делать теперь? Я осмотрелась вкруг и продолжила идти, ища место, где я могла бы переждать до утра. Я шла, как мне показалась час или два.

В конце концов, я нашла открытый небольшой пруд. Я проверила землю вокруг себя и резко упала напротив мшистого дерева, дрейфуя несколько часов. В середине ночи я услышала треск ветвей из темноты. Я сидела неподвижно, прислушиваясь к звукам. Все, что я слышала, были ветки, приближающиеся ко мне ближе с каждой минутой.

- П-привет? – прошептала я с широко раскрытыми глазами. Были ли разбойники в этом городе? Может, это медведь? Никто не ответил. Я сидела так в течение нескольких минут, дрожа. Я слышала приглушенные голоса слева от меня. Я напряглась для борьбы.

- Кто это? – Крикнула я смело. Никто не показал себя в течение нескольких минут, но потом я увидела тени, появляющиеся из темноты. Воры, и они определенно имели преимущество. Я видел троих из них. О Боже. Я должна была бежать, когда у меня был шанс.

- Эй детка, что ты делаешь здесь в полном одиночества ночью? Разве ты не должна быть где-то? – он усмехнулся. Он, видимо, лидер шайки.

- Нет… Я убежала, - пробормотала я.

- Что это было? Я не мог услышать сладкий горошек, - он придвинулся ближе, и я отступила назад. _(прим. пер.: честно, сама не до конца поняла, но мне кажется, что здесь имеется в виду, сладкая девочка, ну ласковое обращение, когда он услышал ее «тоненький голос». Своего рода «сладкая булочка» - женщине хД Надеюсь Вы поняли, что я сказала, потому что трудно объяснить, т. к. в оригинале используется «__ya sweet pea»__)_

- Ох, не надо милая. Мы позаботимся о тебе, - он начал шагать ко мне, пока я не уперлась в дерево.

- Оставьте меня в покое. Я в порядке. Я ничего вам не сделала, - испуганно кричала я. Была ли я за что-то наказана?

- Ну давай же, мы не будем кусаться, - произнес он невнятно. Я попыталась скрыться за деревом, но была загнана в угол.

- Но я буду, - зарычал устрашающий мужской голос. Пораженная, я начала искать владельца голоса, безрезультатно. _(прим. пер.: ваши ставки господа? Эдвард, снова? хД) _ Воры также отчаянно проверяли область. Из темноты кустов выскочило что-то и приземлилось на человека, ближнего ко мне. Я закрыла глаза; я не хочу на это смотреть. Я услышала крики, трещины, бульканье. Что _происходит_? Я ждала, казалось вечность, а потом все остановилось.

- Выходи Изабелла. С ними покончено, - позвал мягкий голос. Как он узнал, кто я? Я решила не показываться и побежала в другом направлении. Это было всего несколько секунд, пока холодные белые руки не остановили меня.

- Пустите меня, - я вертелась, не способная увидеть его лицо. Он повернул меня вокруг.

- Я Джаспер Каллен, - _Каллен_. Другой Господин.

- Мне жаль о уходе…Пожалуйста, не делайте мне больно…, - просила я. Его дикое выражение не изменилась, а медовые светлые волосы сияли в лунном свете. Его глаза были красными. _Красными_.

- Ч-что вы? – я задыхалась. Он был определенно не человек. Ни один из Калленов, казалось, не был. Выражение его лица изменилась на ликующее.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я человек, как и ты, - он улыбнулся, обнажая яркие белые зубы.

- Почему ваши глаза красные? Как вы оказались здесь так быстро? И те люди!

- Шшш, - он остановил меня. – Эдвард никогда не говорил тебе? – его глаза весело танцевали, когда он приблизился ближе к моему лицу; я была слишком ошеломлена, чтобы двигаться.

- Нет…он не совсем доволен мной. Я никчемный раб, - я наклонила свою голову. Раб, вот кто я.

- Почему Белла, мы – вампиры, - он сверкнул зубами и наклонил свою голову ближе к моей шее.

- Нет! – я вскрикнула и ударила его голову. Он зарычал.

- Ты так восхитительно пахнешь… - задыхался он. Были ли это люди сумасшедшими? _Вампиры_? Я раздражена.

- Я вернусь домой, просто оставьте меня в покое, - умоляла я. Джаспер заставлял меня чувствовать себя чрезвычайно неудобно.

- Нет, я не думаю, что сделаю это, - он подмигнул своим блестящим красным глазом и приблизился ко мне. Я закрыла глаза, боясь того, что должно было произойти.

- Джаспер, оставь ее в покое, - позвала женщина.


	5. Chapter 5 – Trial

**Chapter**** 5 – ****Trial**** (Суд)**

- Элис! – крикнул он, мгновенно отпуская меня и идя в ее сторону. Они обменялись тяжелым долгим взглядом, смотря друг на друга. Элис жестом показала ему нагнуться и прошептала что-то ему на ухо. Он охотно кивнул и скрылся в лесу. Я наблюдала за ним пристальным взглядом, пока он не скрылся из виду, не понимая, как Элис оказалась так быстро возле меня. Она была настолько легкой и крошечной, что не издавала звуков, пока перемещалась.

- Белла… нам нужно поговорить, - она казалась чрезвычайно взволнованной.

- Элис! Спасибо тебе огромное, я даже не знаю, почему убежала, мне так жаль! – умоляла я. Я действительно не хотела, чтобы она меня ненавидела. В конце концов, мы только начали становиться друзьями.

- Я не знаю Белла… но нам нужно поговорить, следуй за мной, - она схватила меня за руку и медленно повела к дому в молчании. Спустя десять минут, она начала говорить.

- У Джаспера есть некоторые трудности при соблюдении нашей вегетарианской диеты, Белла, иногда он теряет контроль, - она посмотрела на меня, ища понимание. Вегетарианцы? Как растения? Я нервно усмехнулась.

- Вегетарианцы… Я никогда не видела, что ты ешь! Но почему же он сказал, что вы вампиры…? – ничего из этого не имело смысла.

- Потому что _мы-_ вампиры, Белла. Мы едим только животных, но это требует усилий, чтобы сопротивляться человеческой крови, - она смотрела на землю, но я просто уставилась на нее. _Что?_ Такого не может быть.

- Ох, пожалуйста, Элис. Не существует такой вещи, как вампиры, что ты пытаешься объяснить? Я не такая тупая, честно, - проворчала я. Я не была дурой. Элис впилась в меня взглядом.

- Ты думаешь мы врем? Джаспер чуть не убил тебя! Неужели ты не понимаешь это? – рявкнула она, уже не так терпеливо, как раньше.

- Нет… он просто устал, - по крайне мере, я не думаю, что он пытался меня убить…

- Он _не_ устает. Мы не можем спать, - ее голос горел. _(прим. пер.: разумеется в переносном смысле)) Имеется в виду, что Элис злилась и чуть ли не рычала)_ Внезапно она выпустила мои запястья и прыгнула в темноту.

- Элис? Выходи, это не смешно, - я не имела ни малейшего представления, как вернуться домой. А есть ли у меня все еще дом?

- Белла. Я просто хочу показать тебе, - она соскочила с дерева надо мной и убежала с нечеловеческой скоростью. Я смотрела широко открытыми глазами… как она могла сделать это? Из ниоткуда она выдернула ствол дерева из земли и бросила его в реку. Потом она сосредоточилась на мне.

- Хорошо, хорошо, я верю тебе! Остановись! – я кричала, но она все приближалась.

- Посмотри на мои глаза, мою кожу, мое лицо. Это ненормально. Ты можешь видеть это? – запугивала она.

- Я вижу это, я вижу! – закричала я снова. Слишком много информации за одну ночь. Постепенно она успокоилась и сочувственно улыбнулась мне.

- Извини, я просто хотела достучаться до тебя. Это казалось идеальным, - напугать меня до безумия? Как идеально. _(прим. пер.: надеюсь все поняли, что «достучаться» имелось в виду, как, чтобы человек понял. А идеально – идеальный способ «достучаться»хД)_

- Да…хорошо…это все о чем ты хотела поговорить? – мне отчаянно необходимо сменить тему. Но вместо того, что бы разрядить атмосферу, как я надеялась, я только сделала ее более напряженной.

- Нет…Белла. У меня плохие новости. Эдвард хочет продать тебя, - прошептала она. Я почувствовала, как сто кирпичей упали на меня. Нет! Продать меня? Почему? Потом его гневные слова накатили на меня. _ «Ты проблемный раб, ты доставляешь больше хлопот, чем стоишь» «Я заплатил за тебя хорошие деньги и не позволю»_

- Почему я сделала это? – я почти рыдала. Он ненавидит меня; я оттолкнула его слишком далеко.

- Тихо…тихо…просто поговори с ним, вот увидишь, если вы придете к согласию – все будет в порядке, - она обняла меня и успокаивающе потерла мое плечо, пока я икала. Не чувствовалось справедливости. Но это было справедливо. Если бы я была хозяйкой – я бы не хотела иметь таких беспокойных и непослушных рабов, как я. Мне повезло, что меня не казнили. Он был таким добрым и терпеливым. Все, что я делала, заслуживало ответного гнева.

- Мы можем вернуться сейчас? Я хочу поговорить с Господином Эдвардом, пожалуйста, - выдохнула я.

- Конечно, я подвезу тебя, - она схватила меня и бросила к себе на спину.

- Держись, Белла, я принесу тебя Эдварду! – она искренне засмеялась и понеслась на ненормальной скорости. Мы добрались до дома всего за несколько минут. Я слезла с ее спины и бросила долгий взгляд, прежде чем подойти к парадной двери. Я шла к дому, когда Эдвард вышел с другой женщиной. Она была красивой и элегантной, с длинными волосами цвета карамели. Она повернулась и поцеловала его в щеку. Они обнялись.

- Поскорее навести нас еще раз, - сказал он, улыбаясь душераздирающей улыбкой. Мое сердце невольно сжалось. _(прим. пер.: душераздирающей здесь имеется ввиду соблазнительной, ослепительной)_

Я никогда так не ревновала.

- Честно, Белла, ты должна контролировать себя лучше. Это наша _мама _– Эсми, - сказала Элис, чувствуя мою напряженность.

- Мне жаль, я знаю… у меня есть время немного подумать? – мне нужно было немного времени все проанализировать, прежде чем я столкнусь с остальными Калленами.

- Да…оставайся здесь, пока не будешь готова, хорошо? – она улыбнулась и не спеша вошла в дом. Я застонала и плюхнулась на траву, вырывая маленькие кусочки, пока решала, что делать. _Что делать…_ Во –первых, что со мной происходит? Никогда в своей жизни я не делала так, как делаю сейчас. Если бы я была где-нибудь еще, как например, на моих старых местах жительства, то сейчас я была бы избита, продана или мертва. Почему Каллены так сильно отличаются? Может быть, я сломалась под давлением. Или я уже перестала считать себя рабом. Почему я просто не могу принять это и справиться с этим? Все, что я сделала, было причиной беспокойства… Я сделала все, что не должна была: вторглась в комнату хозяина, резко говорила с Хозяином, не подчинялась приказам… И Господин Эдвард! Я набросилась на него с истерикой, когда он пытался помочь мне, а потом бездумно убежала в лес! Не говоря уже о том, что я узнала самый важный секрет семьи Каллен. Я отпустила голову на руки и просидела так примерно час. Как мне загладить вину за свое ужасное поведение? От чего я бежала? Я не знала. Я вздохнула и встала, пробираясь к дому. После нескольких ударов в парадную дверь, ответила Сандра.

- Черт возьми, почему ты стучишь в _парадную _дверь? Она используется только _гостями_, - прогремела она. Взяв меня за шкирку, Сандра указала пальцем на обратный путь, с указанием надлежащего входа. Я вошла внутрь и нашла Элис, ждущую меня в холле.

- Я пойду, найду его, - мягко сказала она. – Жди здесь, - она протянула мне длинную рубаху и платье, чтобы надеть. _(прим. пер.: если кто забыл, Белла все это время находилась в одном нижнем белье – сорочке)_

Я неловко стояла, играя со своей одеждой и волосами, пока она не появилась вновь и дала разрешение. Я знала где его комната, осторожно пробираясь вверх по лестнице, я старалась ничего не сломать. Я легко постучала один раз.

- Входи, - его голос был мирным и ангельским. Я медленно приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в комнату. Он хихикнул.

- Я сказал, что будет нормально, если ты войдешь, не так ли? – Он лежал на кровати, руки за головой. Торопливо я вошла в комнату и присела в реверансе.

- Так, Изабелла, ты хотела поговорить? – спросил он садясь, и посмотрел на меня. Его глаза были настолько пронизывающими и глубокими, что я невольно покраснела.

- Да Сэр. Я очень сожалею о своем плохом поведении. Это было совершенно неприемлемо, и я приму наказание в любой форме. Но, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что сделаю _все_, чтобы наверстать упущенное, но если нет, я принесу вам много проблем, если вы продадите меня. Клянусь, - я сказала это слишком быстро, но была совершенно уверена, что он понял, что я сказала. Мгновение он странно на меня смотрел, а затем улыбнулся изогнутой мечтательной улыбкой.

- Я не знаю, что _делать_ с тобой! У тебя самые большие перепады настроения, чем у всех кого я знаю. Но, вот, что я тебе скажу. У тебя есть неделя, чтобы показать себя еще раз, это понятно? – он следил за мной, ожидая моего ответа.

- Ох, да! Больше, чем понятно! Спасибо большое! – я подавила желание обнять его, внутри я визжала от восторга.

- Но, Изабелла, я хочу знать кое-что, - осторожно спросил он. Он быстро встал с постели и подошел ко мне, поднимая мою голову, чтобы я посмотрела ему в глаза.

- Почему ты убежала? Тебя очень трудно понять, - спросил он. Ох. Я не знала ответа на этот вопрос.

- Я…я действительно не знаю. Думаю, мне трудно строить новые отношения с людьми. Уезжать очень трудно... а новые знакомства, дружба, и, уж тем более влюбленность, делает отъезд еще более трудным, - я запнулась. Это звучало глупо. Я просто должна была сказать ему, что была вне себя от лихорадки. Господин Эдвард сочувственно мне улыбнулся.

- Ничего страшного, я абсолютно уверен, что ты останешься здесь, если не убежишь снова, - он улыбнулся мне. Просто знать, что меня не отправляют снова, дало мне чувство теплого комфорта. Минуту стояла уютная тишина, пока он не прервал ее.

- Если я услышал правильно, ты сказала влюбленность? – он поднял брови и искренне засмеялся. Я _сказала _это? О, нет. Кровь прилила к лицу, пока я быстро придумывала оправдание.

- Ох..мне кажется, я хотела сказать лимерик 1 …, - я нахмурилась. Это не имело никакого смысла. _(прим. пер.: здесь игра слов, влюбленность «limerence», а лимерик «limerick», поэтому Белла сделала так типо ему послышалось, ага он поверил ей. хД)_

- Ах, я вижу, - он с любопытством поднял бровь и опустил. Уф.

- Если мы решили…какие обязанности я буду выполнять в течение этой недели? – спросила я. Минуту он размышлял.

- Да…ты будешь моей личной горничной. У нас уже достаточно поваров, садовников и служанок, - продиктовал он. Личная горничная? Что это повлечет за собой?  
- Хорошо Сэр, могу я принести что-нибудь прямо сейчас? – спросила я.

- Да…Позови Эммета для меня пожалуйста. Нам нужно поговорить, - я посмотрела в его мудрые золотые глаза и потерялась на мгновение. Его смех вывел меня из оцепенения.

- Сейчас! – я сделала реверанс и выскочила из комнаты, браня себя за такое наивное действие.

_**1**__**Лимерик «limerick» - **__**шуточное стихотворение из пяти строк, где две первые рифмуются с последней; по названию города Лимерик в Ирландии; название стихотворения восходит к обычаю придумывать и петь на вечеринках шуточные песенки, припевом которых была фраза "Will you come up to Limerick?" - "Вы приедете в Лимерик?"**_


	6. Chapter 6 – Gwythorne

**Chapter**** 6 – ****Gwythorne**** (Гвейтрона) **

_Позвать Эммета… Кто такой Эммет? _Я ломала голову, пытаясь вспомнить Каллена по имени Эммет. Да! Он был большим, крепким человеком, который обнимал мисс Розали в мой первый день здесь. Я ещё не встречалась с ним… но что, если он с мисс Розали? Я вздрогнула от этой мысли. Я не знала, куда я иду, но я не хотела испортить моё первое задание, возвратившись и спросив о направлении. Вместо этого я нашла Анжелу.

- Привет, Анжела, как ты? – спросила я. В этот момент поднимала тяжёлый предмет мебели, и я быстро протянула руку.

- Спасибо. Я нормально, как ты, Белла? – улыбнулась она. Она была одной из самых добрых работниц, которых я встречала.

- Оу, я добиваюсь большого успеха. Есть какие-нибудь идеи, куда это приведёт? – сказала я обиженно. Эта мебель действительно была тяжелой; и я не могла поверить, что она несла её в одиночестве.

- Это должно быть в помещении мисс Розали, мы должны донести это до передней, плотник просто заснул, - её брови были с капельками пота на них, как и мои. Пока мы несли мебель, лучше было не говорить; не стоило тратить своё дыхание на это. Наконец мы добрались до крыльца.

- Большое спасибо, у меня бы это заняло в три раза больше времени! – она быстро обняла меня.

- Не за что, - улыбнулась я. Это был определённо лучший мой день, - ты знаешь, где я могу найти мистера Эммета?

- Ну, его кабинет – четвертая дверь справа, ты можешь попробовать там. Если он не с мисс Розали, она в соседней комнате.

- Я должна тебе, спасибо тебе огромное. Теперь, если ты меня извинишь, - сказала я, неловко побежав в дом.

- Ты ничего мне не должна! Спасибо за помощь! – прокричала она, уже по дороге обратно на кухню. Я молча сделала свой путь вверх по лестнице и пересчитала двери справа. Когда я дошла до четвёртой комнаты, я постучала. Дверь распахнулась, открывая вид на порочную любовницу. Я присела в реверансе.

- Добрый день, мисс Розали, я ищу мистера Эммета, мистер Эдвард послал меня, - сказала я так вежливо, как только могла. Я была от неё в ужасе. Она в значительной степени добавляет шрамы на мою спину. (прим.пер.: Ну не в буквальном смысле, как вы поняли, наказание Розали).

- Его нет здесь. Я думаю, он уже был у Эдварда, - резко ответила она. Я сделала глубокий вдох. Я уже успела потерпеть неудачу моего первого задания. Я уныло кивнула головой и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

- Я жалею о той ночи с охранником. Я не знала, что он собирается сделать нечто большее, чем несколько лёгких ударов, - прошептала она. Что я должна была сказать? Это _нормально_? Я прощаю вас?

- Это прекрасно, сударыня, - выплюнула я. Я поспешно ушла. Я надеялась, что это не прозвучало слишком сурово, но я не хотела пересекать границы дозволенного. Должна ли я была просто вернуться к мистеру Эдварду? Я поплелась в другой конец зала и постучалась.

- Кто это? – услышала я незнакомый, зычный голос.

- Горничная мистера Эдварда, Белла, сэр, - ответила я. Было странно называть себя _его _служанкой.

- Кто, - снова спросил он. Дверь распахнулась, открывая мистера Эммета. Сначала я испугалась, отступив назад. Он разразился раскатистым смехом, когда я покраснела. Я выпрямилась.

– Мистер Эдвард попросил, чтобы я позвала Вас, он хотел поговорить с Вами, - неуверенно сказала я ему. Его размер был довольно устрашающим.

- Ну, тогда я останусь здесь ещё немного, - усмехнулся он. Значит, он ещё не говорил с мистером Эдвардом?

- Хорошо, - сказала я спокойно, - Я приходила только за этим, - я повернулась и пошла прямо к двери, когда я столкнулась с чем-то холодным и жёстким. Я отскочила назад и упала на паркет. Две покровительственных руки схватили меня за талию и помогли мне.

- Осторожно, Изабелла. Я вижу, ты нашла Эммета, спасибо, - он улыбнулся, и в его глаза закралось удовольствие. Притяжение, которое я чувствовала к нему, только продолжало расти, но я старалась держаться.

- Конечно, сэр. Что-нибудь ещё? - я почувствовала, как меняется запах моей одежды, но подавила желание понюхать её.

- Да… пока я разговариваю с Эмметом, ты не могла бы принести мне обед, пожалуйста? – он подмигнул, и я почувствовала, как запнулось моё сердце.

- Ваш обед… - я должна убить оленя или кого-нибудь? Разве он не пьёт кровь?

- Да, он должен сидеть на кухне. Ты единственная, кто знает наш секрет. Все остальные рабы думают, что мы едим, ну, обед, - ах, используем предлоги. Я быстро поблагодарила его и побежала по коридору, схватила блюдо из мяса, сыра и фруктов. К тому времени, когда я вернулась к хорошо знакомой комнате, мистер Эммет уже ушёл.

- Сэр… - я нагнулась и поставила блюдо на стол у окна. Он сидел у стола и что-то писал. Я неловко стояла.

- Что-то ещё? Если нет, я собираюсь лечь спать, - я быстро прикусила язык, так как последнюю часть было совсем нецелесообразно включать.

- Нет… это всё, Белла. Спасибо, - я почувствовала себя импульсивно, смотря на него.

- Хорошо, доброй ночи, сэр, - я присела в последний раз и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

- Куда, как ты думаешь, ты идёшь? – спросил он лёгким голосом. Я смутилась… он же не уволит меня?

- Кровать… вниз…? – произнесла я ответ как вопрос. Разве я делаю что-то не так?

- Ты будешь спать здесь, - приказал он.

Я не уверена, что правильно расслышала его._ Спать здесь. _Здесь в _его _спальне? Я должна подумать об этом. Я знала, что если бы я излишне думала об этом, мои нервы усвоили это. Тем не менее, я даже не была уверена, что _хочу_ остаться здесь. Ну, нет, я хотела бы, но будет ли это правильным? Это кажется слишком неуместным. Тем не менее… мысль просто побыть с ним была очень заманчивой. Я быстро откашлялась и попыталась успокоить свой голос.

- Простите меня, сэр, но зачем я буду спать здесь? – спросила я, надеясь, что спокойствие моего голоса не даст выход моим эмоциям наружу.

- Я бы хотел проследить за тобой сегодня вечером, если это устраивает тебя, - его тон был веселым, я не видела его таким раньше, - В последнее время ты сделала очень много работы, и я хотел убедиться, что укус паука не ухудшится в середине ночи.

- Да, но… это не то… я имею ввиду, что будут думать все остальные? – мои мысли перемешались, и мои слова подтвердили это.

- Не беспокойся о том, что будут думать люди. Кроме того, это не просьба, это приказ, - он ухмыльнулся, шагнув ближе ко мне, ласково заправив часть волос за ухо. Я почувствовала, как покраснело моё лицо.

- Я не знаю… вы даже не спите… что, если… - я вопросительно замолчала, хотя понимала, что это не просьба. В то же время я почувствовала необходимость защитить своё достоинство.

Он вздохнул. – Я не буду здесь всю ночь, и я оставлю тебя, когда ты будешь спать. Даю слово, - он посмотрел в мои глаза в поисках какого-нибудь согласия или одобрения. В конце концов, я кивнула и он улыбнулся.

- Элис сообщила мне, что она разрешает тебе пользоваться ванной.

- Да, конечно, - быстро проговорила я, - спасибо, сэр. Я вернусь в ближайшее время. - Я вышла из комнаты и отправилась в ванную, постучав, прежде чем войти.

Это было так же, как я помнила, но на этот раз около окна лежала одежда. Это была красивая темно-синяя длинная ночная рубашка, но одновременно и скромная. Я задохнулась от ее красоты. Никогда в своей жизни я не носила вещи такого высокого качества. Мое сердце наполнилось благодарностью, и я напомнила себе, поблагодарить мисс Элис позже. После того, как я вымылась и расчесала пальцами свои непослушные волосы, я оглядела себя в зеркале. Фактически, я выглядела… достойно. Мои карие глаза выделялись без всей этой грязи на лице, и рубашка на самом деле хорошо смотрелась на мне. Я удовлетворенно улыбнулась. В последний раз оглядев себя, я двинулась вниз по темной прихожей обратно в покои господина Эдварда.

- Добрый вечер. Я вернулась, - объявила я глупо, конечно, он знал, что я вернулась. Я посмотрела на него; он сидел у окна, под лунным светом. Из-за лунного света его кожа была еще бледнее. Он выглядел настолько красивым. Быстро повернувшись, он обнаружил меня, смотрящую на него с благоговением. Я покачала головой, освобождаясь от неподобающих мыслей. Он усмехнулся.

- Хорошо, ты можешь пойти спать, я не буду тревожить тебя, - он подошел и убрал покрывало, пышное ложе выглядело так комфортно, что хотелось сейчас же лечь, и я вздрогнула.

- Тебе холодно? – спросил он, обеспокоенно.

- Нет-нет, я в порядке, просто кровать выглядит хорошо, и я устала, - я вскочила на кровать и приземлилась со шлепком.

- Действительно. Очень удобно, - он засмеялся, когда я скользнула под прохладные простыни, стараясь быть настолько воспитанной, как леди, насколько это вообще возможно.

- Спасибо большое Вам за вашу доброту, спокойной ночи, Эдвард, - я улыбнулась; было такое чувство, как будто мои глаза мерцали от сна или от счастья. Тогда я поняла, что забыла свой «титул». – Я имею ввиду, _господин_ Эдвард, мне так жаль! – воскликнула я с тревогой. Я ожидала от него недовольства, но он только наклонился ближе ко мне и сказал, - Это прекрасно подходит, – я чувствовала запах его сладкого дыхания в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица. Его глаза тлели, и я почти лишилась чувств.

- Эдди… - шепотом подразнила я. С его лица быстро исчезла улыбка.

- Только не это, - его тон был лживо гневным, и мое желание продолжать говорить с ним росло. К сожалению, я зевнула в этот самый момент. – Хорошо, не Эдди. _Эдвард._

- Я думаю, ты устала, я дам тебе поспать. Доброй ночи, Изабелла, - он нежно поцеловал меня в лоб, перед тем, как задуть свечу. После этого было немного неловко. Я лежала в темноте, в его постели, и я не имела ни малейшего представления о том, где он. Я старалась забыть об этом и достаточно скоро я поддалась сну.

_Я бежала через лес в панике__. Я оглянулась, чтобы посмотреть, преследуют меня или нет. Да, преследуют__. Мое дыхание ускорилось, я побежала быстрее, вплоть до истощения. Я упала среди ветвей и подняла глаза. Два красных глаза смотрели на меня, и __самое опасное, зловещее лицо начало безумно смеяться. «Я ждал встречи с тобой, Изабелла»_

Я испустила леденящий кровь крик и проснулась в кровати, трясясь. Где я была? Я посмотрела на кровать и вспомнила; я была в комнате Эдварда. Делая глубокие вдохи, я старалась успокоиться. Это был просто сон. _Просто сон_.

- Изабелла, ты в порядке? – я услышала бархатный нежный голос Эдварда из другого конца комнаты. Я не могла ответить ему; я только повторяла мантру в своей голове. _Просто сон. Просто сон._

- Изабелла? – сказал он более встревожено. Я знала, что если я не отвечу, то он придет сюда и проверит. Я не хотела, чтобы он увидел меня в таком состоянии. Поэтому я ответила.

- Я в порядке, Эдвард, - прошептала я в темноту. Даже не убедила саму себя. Сильный удар грома сотряс дом, и я подскочила вверх с вскриком, полностью пораженная. Когда я откинулась назад, то почувствовала его руки, которые железной хваткой обвились вокруг моей талии.

- Что случилось? У тебя был кошмар? – спросил он утешительным тоном. Я просто кивнула и вытерла слезы на своих глазах. Медленно, он начал укачивать меня в своих руках, напевая успокаивающую песню. – Все хорошо, Изабелла, никто не собирается причинить тебе боль, - я закрыла глаза и прижалась к нему. Довольно быстро я заснула под шум дождя за окном.

Когда я проснулась, в комнате было еще достаточно темно. Я снова закрыла свои глаза. Мне нужно было время, чтобы всё обдумать, прежде чем официально «проснуться». То, что случилось по среди ночи…было так неожиданно. Неужели теперь он думает, что я слабая? Мог ли он обо мне заботиться? Я даже не была уверена, какие границы я могла пересечь еще больше. _(прим. Пер.: имеется в виду, границы их отношений. То есть, после поступка Эдварда, а именно объятий, поцелуев и т.п., Белла не понимала, как себя вести с ним. Что ей позволено, а что нет.)_ Осторожно, я открыла глаза. Я была одна. Я повернулась на бок и обняла подушку, наслаждаясь его ароматом. Минуту спустя, я села и огляделась. На тумбочке лежала записка, написанная самым изящным почерком.

**Я пошел на охоту с мисс Розали и господином Джаспером. Угощайся завтраком. Розмари может помочь тебе****, если ты считаешь, что все еще**** не знакома с кухней. Я вернусь около трех часов дня. Мы рассмотрим некоторые события, когда я вернусь.**

**Эдвард.**

Я прочитала это еще два раза, пока мой живот не заурчал. Это было мило с его стороны оставить записку, но записка все еще держала формальность, которую владелец имеет к рабу. Из-за смешанных сигналов у меня начала болеть голова, но я вздохнула и оделась. (прим. пер.: тут сигналы, как разные мысли, что-то вроде все мысли спутались, и от этого разболелась у нее голова) Внизу, в коридорах для рабов, я столкнулась с Розмари.

- Изабелла, где ты была? – ругалась она, махая передо мной деревянной ложкой.

- Господин Эдвард сделал меня личной горничной, и я не знаю, что делать, - сказала я ей. Мой желудок снова заурчал.

- О, я вижу. Ну, поговорим позже, иди поешь, дорогая. Увидимся позже, Изабелла, - она махнула и вышла из комнаты, весело насвистывая какую-то песенку. Наконец, я добралась до кухни. Я начала готовить в небольшой тарелке овсянку, пока кое-что не попало в поле моего зрения. Я поставила кувшин с водой, и побежала к окну, чтобы поближе рассмотреть. Прибыла колесница, и загорелый мужчина с длинными черными волосами вышел на улицу. Он вдохнул воздух и насторожился. Я задалась вопросом, пах ли воздух как вода из колодца… (прим. пер.: поясняю, в те времена, то бишь в 16 веке, были не такие уж и хорошие колодцы, они постоянно разваливались и т.п. Поэтому и вода не была такой уж чистой из-за гряци или еще…и запах от колодца,…мягко говоря смердело. Поэтому она и задавалась вопросом. Почему он сморщился от запаха воздуха, если только он не пахнет гнилью из колодца).

Сразу же, его лицо приобрело бесчувственное выражение и с решительным видом он зашагал к дому. Кто этот парень? Я хотела получше разглядеть его. Оставив свою овсянку, я побежала к окну в другой комнате, чтобы еще раз взглянуть. Он все еще шел к дому с решительным взглядом. Так же я заметила, что он осматривал землю. _Может он здесь что-то потерял?_ Я прищурилась, чтобы попытаться рассмотреть его лучше. На самом деле он был довольно красив, не так красив, как мой хозяин, но просто…другой. Он отличался от обычных мужчин. Я задумалась о нем на мгновение, а затем выглянула наружу, но его там уже не было. Куда он пошел? Я пошла обратно на кухню, но не успела я выйти из холла, как в дверь постучали.

- Открой, Каллен, я пришел сюда по делу! – кричал глубокий голос. Должна ли я ответить? Он постучал в дверь снова. Паника настигла меня, он начинал нервировать меня. Я глубоко вздохнула, пригладила свои волосы и платье, и пошла к двери. Дверь со скрипом открылась, и я выглянула. Никого не увидев, я подняла глаза.

- Ох! – я задохнулась. Ощетинившись, он смотрел на меня с любопытством.

- Кто _вы_? – спросил он с намеком на удивление. Вблизи, этот человек был совсем другой. Он казался менее…устрашающим, более дружелюбным.

- Я здесь – горничная, сэр, - я присела в реверансе. – Боюсь, что господ нет сейчас дома… - продолжила я.

- Ясно. И как тебя зовут? – Он выжидающе поднял брови. Зачем ему нужно знать _мое_ имя?

- Меня зовут Гвейтрона, - нервно выпалила я. Гвейтрона? Почему я не выбрала Марта или Сандра, или менее подозрительное имя!  
Он усмехнулся и посмотрел на меня.

- Что ж, я Джейкоб Блэк, я приехал поговорить с вашими хозяевами. Когда они вернутся домой?

**Три часа. **Я не могла дождаться, чтобы увидеть Эдварда снова, и очевидно, этот Джейкоб тоже.

- Они вернутся в середине дня, в три часа, сэр, - ответила я быстро. Всего несколько часов. Я продолжала улыбаться.

- Не возражаете, если я подожду их? Было бы жаль времени, потраченного на это поездку, от которой я много жду, - он не стал ждать ответа. Он зашел в дом и плюхнулся на роскошное кресло.

- Могу ли я сделать что-нибудь для вас, пока вы ждете, сэр? – спросила я, не желая быть грубой служанкой. Мой желудок заурчал, и я подумала о своей овсянке…

- Все хорошо, спасибо, но я не возражал бы против компании, Гвей… - он затих.

- Гвейтрона. Вы хотели поговорить с… - спросила я, недоумевая, с кем он хотел поговорить, если Эдварда не было.

- Вами, - ответил он сразу. Черт. Моя овсянка… Я стояла там и думала, смогу ли закончить свой завтрак или нет. Он кашлянул в ожидании.

- Я с удовольствием, сэр, о чем бы вы хотели поговорить? – ответила я, садясь напротив него, на менее удобный стул.

- Как насчет… почему вы работаете здесь, мисс? На этих людей, - его голос стал довольно суровым и звучал немного расстроено.

- Я…мне здесь нравится, - честно ответила я. _Больше вероятно __**люблю**__._ _(прим. Пер.: Белле нравится здесь работать, и даже больше, она любит тут работать. Но это не значит, что она любит Эдварда. Ну..пока что хД)_

Он насмешливо поднял брови, но ничего не говорил некоторое время.

- Они не жестоки к тебе?

- Конечно, нет! – сказала я громко, возмущенная его предположением. – Это самая добрая семья, с которой я когда-либо жила.

- Я думаю, что в это трудно поверить, - пробормотал он себе под нос. Я была возмущена его обвинением.

- Хорошо, прошу меня извинить, сэр, но я должна идти, - сказала я, сердито, поднимаясь со своего места и выходя из комнаты.

- Подожди…- выкрикнул он. Я надеялась, что он не пойдет за мной, так как обратно на кухню я возвращалась через весь дом. Моей овсянки здесь уже не было.

Мой желудок заурчал снова. И я схватилась за правый бок, начиная ощущать боль.

Я поморщилась и, вздыхая, схватила ведро. Время поливать растения, мне придется пойти к колодцу. Я украдкой пробралась через заднюю дверь, в надежде избежать Джейкоба Блэка. Я открыла дверь и повернула за угол, в то время, как мой живот снова заурчал. Моя правая сторона, действительно начала болеть. Я сжала бок и побежала к колодцу так быстро, как только могла. Из далека я увидела, как возвращается мой хозяин, и он смотрел на колесницу с негодованием. На мгновение я поймала его взгляд и робко махнула, но он не ответил.

Вместо этого он зашел внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Небольшая боль от его равнодушия протекла во мне на мгновение, и я остановилась, что я делаю. Я не должна быть слишком чувствительной. Я сделала глубокий вдох и стала наполнять ведро.


	7. Chapter 7 – Complication

**Дисклеймер:** Все герои принадлежат Майер, история - автору, - нам перевод.

* * *

**Chapter**** - 7 Complication** **(Осложнение)**

Я ещё раза три сходила к колодцу за водой за пределы сада. Облака за последний час исчезли, и солнце палило, образуя капли пота на моём лбу. Боль в животе медленно распространялась по всему правому боку, и я больше не могла её терпеть. Я наполнила ведро ещё раз, и пошла обратно в сторону дома. Скучая, я начала думать о том, про что Джейкоб разговаривал с Эдвардом… Хозяин, казалось, был сильно расстроен после своего возвращения. Вздохнув, я полила водой растения. Я повернулась, чтобы идти назад, прежде чем уже будет поздно, но острая боль в желудке остановила меня. Я упала на колени и поползла в тень. _Что со мной?_Вчера вечером мне было хорошо. Это становится неприятным. Я лежала несколько минут, согнувшись, на левом боку, обдумывая мой следующий шаг.

Я решила закончить свою неприятную работу, если я это не сделаю, то могу расстроить моих хозяев. Со стоном я поднялась, и на этот раз наполнила два ведра, чтобы сократить время работы. Я быстро закончила и пошла обратно на кухню. Надеюсь, Эдвард и Джейкоб закончили своё обсуждение, так как я хотела бы провести некоторое время с Эдвардом. Прежде чем я добралась до двери, я почувствовала приступ тошноты. К счастью, я смогла сдержать её и продолжила идти. _Может быть, мне просто было необходимо поесть._ Я вошла в комнату, только чтобы обнаружила мистера Эдварда и Джейкоба Блека в центре острой дискуссии.

- Абсолютно нет! Вы, точно ошибаетесь! – заорал Эдвард, яростно пройдясь вдоль стены.

- Я знаю, что говорю о Каллене, очевидно, одном из твоего рода, - торжественно сказал Джейкоб, глядя прямо перед собой.  
Моё сердце забилось быстрее, анализируя положение дел. Эдвард повернул голову.

- Оу. Добрый день, Изабелла, Джейкоб и я как раз обсуждали некоторые… дела, - он стрельнул взглядом на Джейкоба и подошёл ко мне. Я подарила ему слабую улыбку и попыталась сделать реверанс, но мои ноги дрожали, и я немного наклонилась в сторону. Эдвард поймал меня.

Он нахмурился. – Всё в порядке? Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, - он говорил тихо, голосом, полным беспокойства.

- Какая Изабелла? Это Гвейтона! – воскликнул Джейкоб, вставая. Он нетерпеливо посмотрел на меня, ожидая, что я подтвержу своё имя.

- Гвейтона? – повторил Эдвард, застигнутый врасплох. На его лице отразилось понимание, и он указал взглядом. – О да, да, моя горничная Гвейтона. У вас обоих было сегодня хорошее утро вместе? – спросил он изумлённо. Даже если он шутит, я не могла помочь, но заметила скрытую нервозность. _(Эдвард-вампир немного нервничает, это довольно часто встречается, не правда ли? хДД – прим. переводчика) _

Может мне не стоило сегодня утром разговаривать с Джейкобом? Черт… у меня начала кружиться голова, и комната поплыла перед глазами. Я потеряла ход мыслей.

Джейкоб проговорил:  
- Я должен идти, мы поговорим об этом в другой раз, Эдвард; племя я не оставлю, - он быстро вышел из передней двери, очень похожей на ту, в которую вошёл. Когда Джейкоб ушёл, Эдвард повернулся ко мне.

- Гвейтона… - задумался он. – Мы поговорим об этом позже, - он положил ледяную руку мне на лоб; это было превосходное чувство по сравнению с моим горячим лбом.  
- Ты сейчас сгоришь, Белла, ты должна лечь. Прямо сейчас, - я сделала шаг к дивану, но вновь отклонилась в сторону. Вместо того чтобы проводить меня, он подхватил меня на руки, словно я была легкой как перышко, и понёс меня в свою комнату. И тут же начал меня расспрашивать.

- Давно тебе нездоровится? – от его серьёзного взгляда у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Он сел на кровать и укрыл меня еще одним одеялом. Это было так любезно с его стороны. Как только смогла, я отпихнула одеяло, мне и так было слишком жарко.

- Мне жаль, сэр, но мне очень жарко и одеяла не нужны. Но спасибо вам, - ответила я, положив голову на подушку.

- Нет, всё хорошо. Но скажи, как давно у тебя эта боль? – снова спросил он, на этот раз более тревожно.

- Сэр, прошу прощения, я могу скоро снова вернуться к работе, мне нужно только пять минут… Я знаю, что мы должны были сегодня ехать куда-то… - продолжала я. Я переместилась ниже, мой желудок потревожился, и тошнота вернулась.

- Не смешно. Теперь, пожалуйста, расскажи мне о своих симптомах. Это серьёзно, - его беспокойство о моём состоянии было очень трогательным, но я ещё не могла ответить ему. Тошнота ещё не прошла. Я быстро встряхнула головой и подняла один палец. Он не смог понять и разочарованно вздохнул. Вместо того чтобы подождать, он начал задавать мне вопросы.

- Ты чувствовала себя так с самого утра? Да или нет? - я утвердительно кивнула головой.

- Боль в левой части живота? – настаивал он. Я покачала головой: нет.

- Правый? – ещё более беспокойно спросил он. Я покачала головой: да. _Всё так плохо?_Он протянул руку и снова прикоснулся к моему лбу, его холодная, мускулистая рука задевала моё горячее плечо. – У тебя очень высокая температура, Белла, если боль в правой стороне живота, то у тебя могут быть очень серьёзные осложнения. Трудно объяснить, мне нужно сообщить об этом моему отцу, можешь ли ты на минуту повернуться? – спросил он с опаской. _Серьёзная болезнь?_ У меня ускорился пульс, что он имел в виду под _серьёзной болезнью_? Я утвердительно кивнула головой и перевернулась на левый бок лицом к нему, но я случайно застонала, боль только усиливалась. _Почему это постоянно происходит? _  
- Шшшш, всё будет хорошо. Я позабочусь об этом, - он утешал меня, легко выводя на моей спине маленькие круги. Я подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на его ангельское лицо. Через несколько секунд он заметил это и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, даря мне грустную улыбку. Он подложил мне сзади подушки.

- Не исключено, что ты почувствуешь себя лучше, но это поможет, поверь мне. Ты должна оставаться в вертикальном положении, Белла, в противном случае, тебе станет ещё хуже, - нежно проинформировал он. Он легко поцеловал меня в лоб и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Я вздохнула. Тошнота, наконец, отступила. Ну, с хорошей стороны, по крайней мере, я временно отделалась от занятия встречать гостей. Я закрыла глаза и натянула одеяло. Сейчас мне было холодно.

После попытки расслабиться на десять минут, я махнула на это рукой. В этом не было необходимости, я крепко спала в ночь перед этим. _Какая у меня болезнь?_ Может быть, паук из пруда стал причиной некоторых внутренних повреждений, или может быть, я просто съела что-то не то по ошибке? Я, молча, положила голову назад и оглядела комнату. В основном всё было аккуратным, за исключением его стола. Документы были разбросаны в случайном порядке, и у него была низкая чернильница. _Что он пишет?_ Я села, собираясь посмотреть, но как только мои босые ноги коснулись ледяного пола, я передумала. Через несколько минут вернулся Эдвард, его бронзовые волосы были взъерошены, и его глаза быстро осмотрели комнату. Когда его глаза «прилипли» ко мне, он улыбнулся кривоватой улыбкой. _Вероятно, он был рад, что на этот раз я не свешивалась из его окна._ Я протянула к нему руки, надеясь, что он будет ближе. Его присутствие заставило меня чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, я нуждалась в нём.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - серьёзно спросил он, снова поглаживая мою спину.

- Немного лучше, чем раньше, тошноты больше не чувствуется, спасибо Господи.

- Ну, это уже лучше. Мне жаль, что я был занят так долго, но помощь уже в пути, - утешал он.

- Кто в пути? И почему вы так волнуетесь? Вероятно, я съела что-нибудь грязное, это не так уж и важно, – я пыталась рассуждать, но не была уверена, кого пытаюсь убедить Эдварда или себя.

- Белла, все равно это может быть что-то очень серьезное. Я хочу быть уверен, что с тобой все хорошо, – он искренне посмотрел мне в глаза, и я потерялась на мгновение, полностью ослепленная.

- Прекратите делать это со мной! – смеялась я, словно маленькая девочка, управляемая своими эмоциями.

- Извини? – он озадаченно моргнул. Неужели он и вправду не понимал?  
- Каждый раз, когда вы смотрите мне в глаза, меня это отвлекает, – хихикнула я немного легкомысленно. Хорошо. Возможно, я, наконец, выпущу весь стресс, накопившийся во мне.

Он забавно посмотрел на меня и поднял бровь. Вместо того, чтобы отвести взгляд, он смотрел мне прямо в глаза и усмехался. – Тогда как насчет смотрового соревнования? (прим. пер.: это всем наверняка известная игра гляделки, но так как действия истории происходит в 16 веке, то и названия отличаются. Но правила те же, кто первый моргнет или отвернется, проиграл)))

- Каковы ставки?

- М-м, хорошо. Победитель получает 5 вопросов, - предложил он. Моя улыбка пропала, это все? Я хочу больше, чем пять вопросов… Он наблюдал, как изменяется мое выражение лица.

- Или ты хочешь поставить что-нибудь другое? - спросил он.

- Нет. Нет, все хорошо. Готовы? – я закрыла глаза, чтобы сделать их влажными. (прим. пер.: если кто не понял, когда мы моргаем, то увлажняем глазницу, а если этого не делать, то глаза засохнут и мы ослепнем)

- Начали, - он открыл свои медового цвета глаза и посмотрел прямо на меня, прошла минута. Я старалась не смотреть слишком пристально на него, иначе я бы потеряла концентрацию. Мои глаза начали увлажняться и я почувствовала, что скоро чихну. _Нет! Мне нужны эти пять вопросов!_

- Апчхи! – воскликнула я, сжимая свои закрытые глаза. Черт. Он хихикнул.

- Ты забыла, что я вампир? Мне не нужно моргать, - смеялся он.

- Конечно, - пробормотала я, отодвигаясь, чтобы освободить для него больше места на кровати. Я забыла свои манеры.

- Так какие вопросы вы хотели бы задать, сэр? – подтолкнула я его, возможно, успею вклинить и некоторые свои до прихода врача.

- Во-первых, больше нет никакой необходимости в формальностях. Просто зови меня Эдвард, - _правда?_

- Я не твоя прислуга или горничная, или кто я теперь? – смущенно спросила я. Лучше бы это прояснилось.

- Я не думаю, что хочу, чтобы ты была моей прислугой, - сказал он глубокомысленно, - Я чувствую, что ты здесь, как гостья, - он говорил низко и ласково, я чувствовала, как мое сердце почти разрывалось от радости. Я не могла поверить тому, что услышала. Я свободна!

- Правда, просто как друг? – прошептала я. _Правда ли я была освобождена от рабства? Действительно ли я свободна, чтобы остаться с Эдвардом?_

- Друг… - он размышлял, как будто он наслаждался шуткой. Другой вариант послал озноб по моей спине. Я задрожала. (прим. пер.: здесь Белла размышляет, что хотела бы остаться с Эдвардом, но если бы ее не принимали, как друга и не позволили остаться, то она… ну, можно придумать много альтернатив жизни Беллы без Эдварда, которая не представляет своей жизни без любимого. В общем, наверное, вы меня поняли хД)

- Тебе холодно? Хочешь больше одеял? – спросил он с беспокойством. Он начал водить своей рукой вверх-вниз по моей спине, растирая ее, и поместил между нами толстое одеяло.

- Я в порядке, спасибо, Эдвард, - это было хорошо – называть его по имени. Может быть, я могла бы отвлекать его достаточно долго, чтобы он забыл свои вопросы.

- Что ж, Изабелла, насчет моих пяти вопросов… - я застонала, он помнил.

- Что ты хочешь знать? Моя жизнь не такая уж и интересная, чтобы бы интересоваться ею.

- Ты, действительно, не можешь объективно себя оценивать. Для меня ты необыкновенная, - пробормотал он, в глубокой задумчивости.

- Почему? – спросила я, совершенно растерянная. _Необыкновенная. Такое сильное слово…_ - Твой разум закрыт для меня. Я никогда не знаю, о чем ты думаешь! – воскликнул он, пробегая рукой по своим волосам. – Ты не представляешь, как это расстраивает.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты можешь сказать, о чем думают люди или ты просто хорошо умеешь читать людей? – прошептала я, смущенно. Я заметила, что мы оба склонились друг к другу, свернувшись на кровати, так что я немного отодвинулась. Мой желудок запротестовал, и я тихо застонала.

- Что случилось? Карлайл скоро должен быть тут, все будет хорошо, - он погладил мои волосы и мягко притянул немного ближе.

- Все в порядке, это не так уж и плохо. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Ты можешь читать мысли? Так могут все вампиры?

- Нет-нет, только я. И да, я могу, за исключением тебя. Это так странно, - он усмехнулся. Как и я.

- Хорошо. Это радует, - самодовольно сказала я. Даже не представляю себе, насколько была бы смущенна, если бы он узнал, о чем я думаю.

- Да? Почему? – спросил он.

- Это один из твоих пяти вопрос? – предположила я. На этот вопрос было бы легко ответить. Он задумался.

- Нет, - быстро ответил он. Прежде чем он снова открыл свой рот, в дверь постучали. Эдвард быстро встал, чтобы открыть ее, но перед этим присел на корточки и наклонися ко мне. – Карлайл здесь, и он хочет осмотреть тебя, чтобы понять, что вызывает боль. Хорошо?  
Я кивнула.

Эдвард открыл дверь, и там стоял красивый мужчина со светлыми волосами. В руках он нес бумаги и свой медицинский набор. Он осмотрел комнату, казалось менее чем за секунду, а затем подошел ко мне.

- Здравствуй, Белла, Я Карлайл, приемный отец Эдварда, - он успокаивающе улыбнулся и поставил свои вещи.

- Здравствуйте, приятно познакомиться с вами, спасибо, что пришли.

- Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь? Есть тошнота? Головокружение? – спросил он, держа блокнот в руке.

- Хм, раньше чувствовалось и то и другое, но сейчас. Но у меня справа очень болит живот, - ответила я ему. На самом деле, я даже не заметила боли в животе, кода разговаривала с Эдвардом. Но _сейчас_ мой желудок не чувствовал себя так уж хорошо.

Он положил свою белоснежную руку поверх моего платья, надавливая на мой живот.

- Здесь? – я зашипела, было больно.

- Да! – воскликнула я. Он сразу же ослабил давление и посмотрел на Эдварда. Эдвард кивнул головой. О чем они говорили? Я оглянулась, но ни один из них не смотрел на меня. Наконец, Карлайл повернулся ко мне.

- Белла, есть несколько вещей, которые могут огорчить тебя. Во-первых, это может быть пищевое отравление или простая боль живота, или у тебя просто обезвоживание. Или… - он затих, смотря на Эдварда, который застыл, словно статуя. Я толкнула его, и это, вероятно, вывело его из оцепенения. Он грустно посмотрел на меня, подбадривающе улыбнулся и протянул руку. Я переплела наши пальцы, играя с ними.

Эдвард заскрипел зубами, и я сжала его руку.

- Или что? – спросила я.

- Или это может быть серьезные осложнения из-за укуса паука.

- Что я должна сделать? – я пыталась держать свои эмоции под контролем, не хотелось, чтобы Эдвард или Карлайл услышали тревогу в моем голосе.

- Для начала предлагаю отдохнуть и сидеть вертикально, ешь то, что можешь. Через несколько часов мы будем знать в чем дело, - она собрал свои вещи и отправился к двери.

- Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Белла, мне жаль, что это произошло при таких обстоятельствах. И, Эдвард, твоя мама хочет навестить вас в следующий вторник. Хорошо? – спросил он.

Эдвард молча кивнул.

- Мне тоже было приятно познакомиться с вами, спасибо, - ответила я спокойно. Эдвард повернулся ко мне лицом. Я все еще играла с его пальцами.

Дверь закрылась за мистером Карлайлом, и мы вместе сидел в тишине, играя с нашими пальцами вместе. ([i]прим. пер.: переводчик еще раз хочет отметить слово «вместе» хД)

- Так… о тех вопросах.


	8. Chapter 8 – History

**Chapter**** 8 – ****History**** (История)**

- Ты не возражаешь, если я спрошу, из-за чего себя так плохо чувствую? – нерешительно задала я вопрос Эдварду. Как бы я не хотела в этом признаваться, но я ужасно себя чувствовала, к тому же была весьма обеспокоена. Я так же хотела повременить с теми пятью вопросами. Они нервировали меня.

Эдвард взглянул в мои глаза и глубоко вздохнул. – Я боюсь, что это не очень радостная новость, Изабелла, - ужас, который должно быть вспыхнул в моих глазах, поразил его. - Нет! Изабелла, ты будешь жить, я никогда не позволю смерти забрать тебя.

Я выпустила воздух, которой все это время держала в себе, судорожно хватая воздух ртом. Эдвард ласково гладил мою спину, пока я кашляла. Мой желудок перевернулся, протестуя по поводу движений.

Когда мое дыхание снова выровнялось, Эдвард сел в конец кровати. – Пожалуйста, продолжай, Эдвард, - спокойно попросила я.

- Укус паука, что ты получила в озере, был очень ядовитым. Именно поэтому мы пытались держать тебя приподнятой. Если бы мы не позволили яду распространиться, ты бы чувствовала себя уже прекрасно, прежде чем солнце взошло бы несколько раз.

- Что же случилось? – спросила я, слушая больше тембр его голоса, нежели сами слова, слетающие с его уст.

- Ты сбежала. Двигаясь, ты помогла яду распространиться по всему твоему телу. Такие условия только больше посодействовали обезвоживанию. Ты ничего не пила в течение долго времени, пока находилась в лесу, таким образом, ничего не вымывало яд из тела.

- Как я могу вывести яд из организма? – спросила я Эдварда, страшась его ответа.

- Нормальный доктор пустил бы тебе кровь из ноги, - я задрожала при мысли, что мне порежут ногу, и оттуда будет вытекать отравленная кровь. – Но лучше всего избежать этого. Ты могла бы уехать и сделать это с другим врачом, но мне бы хотелось оставаться рядом с тобой.

Я вздрогнула от тона его голоса, когда он говорил о моем отъезде.

- Если я не хочу, чтобы мне пускали кровь, что мне делать? – спросила я, мой и так тонкий голос дрогнул еще больше.

- Гидротироваться самостоятельно. Ты должна пить так много жидкости, как только можешь, и держаться вертикально. Очевидно, яд распространился в твоем животе, если мы позволим ему распространиться еще больше, следующая остановка… -

- Мое сердце, - закончила я предложение за него.

- Да, - Эдвард положил ледяную руку на мое сердце. – Если тебе угодно, Изабелла, я бы предпочел, чтобы твое сердце продолжало биться. Мне нравиться слушать его музыку, даже очень.

- Мое сердце перестанет биться, если яд достигнет его? – спросила я, удивленно.

- Через несколько дней яд разъест стенки сердца, у тебя будет несколько дней, чтобы попробовать избавиться от яда. Мы попробуем избавиться от этого вместе, это не самая приятная вещь.

Я кивнула. – Как еще можно предотвратить распространение?

- Держись подальше от солнечного света. Кожа на ногах очень чувствительная, и укус паука возымел довольно негативный эффект, – я схватила полотно на кровати и сдернула его с моих ног, ахнула, когда увидела большие, фиолетово-черные и красные пятна на них. Я увидела довольно большой след от укуса на верхней части бедра. Я дотронулась до места укуса и малых следов зубов, окружающих его – отметины Эдварда.

- Кроме того, необходимо держаться в прохладе, с этим мог бы помочь я, - Эдвард слегка усмехнулся уголками губ и убрал мою руку подальше от моих ног. Он заменил ее своей и очертил небольшой круг вокруг пятна на бедре. Я вздрогнула от прикосновения. Самодовольная улыбка появилась на лице Эдварда.

- Что может случиться со мной помимо смерти? – спросила я, хотя не была уверена, хотела ли узнать ответ.

- Если мы не выведем из тебя яд быстро, ты можешь лишиться части или всей ноги.

Маленький всхлип вырвался из моего горла. Рука Эдварда поглаживала мою ногу, надавливая на след от укуса. Это действовало успокаивающе – его холодная рука на моей горячей плоти.

- Все будет хорошо, мы видели такое раньше и знаем, как теперь это лечить, - Эдвард ослабил давление на ногу, теперь его рука просто опиралась о мое бедро.

- Что случилось с зараженным человеком в прошлый раз?

Эдвард молчал, потому что через секунду в дверь ворвалась Элис с подносом в руках, на котором стояли кувшин с водой и тряпки. Она ослепительно мне улыбнулась и поставила поднос на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. Она осторожно приложила охлажденную ткань к моему лбу и взяла вторую, чтобы положить на мою ногу. Она остановилась, когда увидела, что рука Эдвард уже охлаждает мою ногу.

Она хитро улыбнулась и отложила ткань на поднос.

- Белла, ты должна выпить весь этот кувшин за час. Я буду приносить тебе новый каждый час, - сказала Элис властно. Она улыбнулась и села на кровать рядом со мной. – Это понятно?

Я слабо улыбнулась и кивнула.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она, кладя свою руку мне на шею. Она ахнула, когда почувствовала, какая высокая температура у моего тела. – О, Боже, - прошептала она.

- Я чувствую себя немного лучше, чем час назад. Прохлада помогает, правда нога все еще зудит, и желудок чувствует себя довольно слабо.

- Хорошо, это не плохой знак, правда, Эдвард? Я вспоминаю, что была в гораздо худшем состоянии, когда вы нашли меня.

Эдвард поднес руку к его переносице. – Ты была в очень плохом состоянии, Элис.

- _Ты_ была последним кого укусили? – спросила я громче, чем предполагала.

Элис кивнула. – Эдвард нашел меня в лесу спустя несколько часов, как меня укусили. Укус был слишком близко к сердцу… так что оно почти разрушилось, когда Эдвард принес меня к Карлайлу.

- Но, очевидно, ты поправилась, - улыбаясь, я указала на нее, сидящую рядом со мной на кровати.

- Элис, не надо, - прервал Эдвард.

- Эдвард, она должна знать, - сказала ему Элис. Она снова повернулась ко мне и взяла меня за руку. – Фактически, Белла, я не выздоравливала. Я была слишком больна, когда Эдвард нашел меня. Он сказал, кем является, и я попросила Карлайла изменить меня. Я не хотела умирать и у меня было ощущение, что я должна была найти кого-то. Я сказала им, что мое сердце все равно перестанет биться. Той ночью Карлайл изменил меня. Я нашла Джаспера, когда не прошло и года, и с тех пор мы вместе.

- Ох, - прошептала я. Это все, что я смогла сказать.

- Изабелла, случай Элис был гораздо хуже, чем твой. Она бежала в течение многих часов, пытаясь выйти из леса, ища доктора, поэтому яд распространился быстро. Укус был намного ближе к сердцу, у нее не было шансов.

- Куда тебя укусили? – спросила я, снова поворачиваясь к Элис.

- В грудь, - Элис рассмеялась. – Я скрывалась от своего хозяина и нырнула в ближайшее озеро, которое смогла найти.

- Ты тоже была рабом?

Элис просто кивнула. – Я много чего не помню, но знаю, что такое может случиться с каждым, и стараюсь быть терпеливой.

- Ты очень добра к нам, - я улыбнулась ей. Эдвард сжал мое бедро, после чего я переключила свое внимание на него. Он не был доволен.

- Ты больше не раб в этом доме, Изабелла. Ты гость.

Я робко кивнула. Элис хихикнула.

- Что ж, схожу я лучше на рынок и куплю тебе новую одежду. Твои вещи уничтожены, и я больше _не_ позволю тебе носить _такую_ одежду, - сказала она, указывая на мое тело. Я посмотрела вниз и покраснела, когда поняла, что одета в шелковую синюю мужскую рубашку.

Элис осторожно слезла с кровати, стараясь не толкнуть мою маленькую фигурку и махнула, выходя из комнаты. – Я вернулась через час с водой, Белла. Лучше, чтобы твой кувшин к этому времени был пуст..

Я кивнула ей на прощание.

Эдвард встал с кровати и налил мне стакан воды. На сей раз он сел рядом со мной и положил свою руку назад мне на ногу.

- Ты _будешь_ в порядке. Я обещаю, - сказал он спокойно. Я кивнула и забрала у него стакан. Он наливал в стакан воды раз за разом, пока мой желудок растягивался. Он смеялся над моими стонами, но все время заставлял меня пить. Сразу после того, как первый кувшин опустел, я заснула.


	9. Chapter 9 – Five Questions

**Chapter 9 ****–**** Five Questions (****Пять****Вопросов****) **

Спала я недолго. Я проснулась от мягкого прикосновения, Элис бормотала моё имя.

- Белла, ты спишь уже час. Ты должна пить больше воды. У тебя есть только два дня, чтобы вывести яд из твоего организма, прежде чем твоя нога начнёт разрушаться. Пей.

Я взяла стакан из её рук и в считанные секунды выпила его содержимое. Я не понимала, почему во рту так сухо. Элис усмехнулась, когда я так отчаянно выпила всю воду. Я посмотрела на неё с удивлением, потянувшись за другим стаканом. Как я могла выпить и не понять, что пью?

Прежде чем зуд в горле исчез, я осушила содержимое трёх стаканов. Элис смотрела на меня, её явно забавляло всё происходящее.

– Я не хотела тебя напугать, - улыбнулась она.

Я отрицательно покачала головой. – Ты не напугала меня. – Я улыбнулась ей в ответ. – Я никогда в жизни не испытывала _такой_ жажды, думаю, обезвоживание берёт своё.

- Да, хорошо… Всё-таки хорошо. Тебе нужно придерживаться гидратации, - Элис наполнила четвёртый стакан и протянула его мне. Я осторожно смаковала его содержимое. Мой желудок выражал протест недавнему избытку воды.

- Где Эдвард? – спросила я у Элис, стараясь не показаться любопытной.

- Он чистит вещи вместе с Розали. Она совсем не понимает, почему ты находишься в постели Эдварда.

- Я понимаю её. Я приехала сюда обычным домашним рабом и проявила большое неуважение к вашему дому и семье. Довольно странно, что Эдвард решил освободить меня от рабства.

- У Эдварда есть свои причины, Белла.

Я не смогла понять значение слов Элис, поэтому её заявление повисло в воздухе. Снова почувствовав жажду, я быстро осушила четвертый стакан.

- Мисс Элис, - сказала я, и Элис бросила на меня хмурый взгляд. – Я имею в виду… Элис, было бы слишком смело спросить, что ты имела в виду, говоря, что «увидела» мою повреждённую ногу?

Элис мелодично рассмеялась и быстро ответила:

- О Боже, нет, дорогая. Я пророк. Могу предсказать и увидеть события будущего. Не всё, что вижу, происходит полностью, но я знаю, когда что-то обязательно случится, - сказала Элис, постучав указательным пальцем по голове.

- Точно? – прямо спросила я.

- Ну, например, моя встреча с мистером Джаспером. Я увидела его в первый же день после моего изменения. Я видела его лицо почти каждый день в течение целого года, прежде чем, наконец, встретилась с ним. Для него это было странным, потому что когда я встретилась с ним, то уже была влюблена. Он даже не знал моего имени, – Элис снова засмеялась. – Ему пришлось немного наверстать упущенное.

Я рассмеялась вместе с ней, но желудок и нога ужасно протестовали против этого. Я покачнулась и схватилась за своё тело.

– Ах, дорогая! - громко сказала Элис и опустила холодную руку на мою ногу. – Как теперь? – спросила она. – Лучше?

Я кивнула в знак благодарности. – Элис, я не совсем понимаю. Если Эдвард отсосал яд, как он может ещё находиться в моём организме?

- Ну, Эдвард высосал так быстро, как только мог, но удалил яд только из крови. К тому времени, когда он добрался до тебя, яд уже просочился в мышцы. Он был не в состоянии удалить его. Этот яд в мышцах и причиняет тебе боль.

- О, - просто ответила я, выругав себя ещё раз за идею зайти в пруд. Минуту мы сидели в тишине.

- Ах, дорогая. Мисс Розали, действительно, нужно научиться контролировать себя. Особенно, если она собирается остаться в этом доме.

- Прошу прощения? – спросила я, не понимая. Прежде чем Элис ответила, я услышала крик мисс Розали: – _**Это недопустимо! **_

Дверь на этаже под нами с грохотом захлопнулась. Со стены упала фотография, а кровать затряслась. Острая боль почувствовалась в ногах, я громко закричала и схватила себя за бедра.

Дверь в спальню распахнулась, и красивые глаза Эдварда встретились с моими. Он бросился к кровати и положил руки на мои бедра. Он выглядел взволнованным. Мои глаза закрылись, когда он надавил на ногу. Боль была огромной.

- Ты в порядке? – вполголоса спросил он. От боли мои глаза были ещё плотно сжаты, но я кивнула головой, боясь, что если открою рот, то снова закричу.

- Вздохни глубоко, Изабелла, я не позволю тебе вновь пострадать.

Я глубоко и медленно вздохнула. В конце концов, резь и боль в ноге пошли на убыль, и я открыла глаза. Эдвард был ближе, чем я ожидала, но на этот раз я не отодвинулась. Его лицо было рядом с моим, и мы долго изучали друг друга взглядом.

- Спасибо, - тихо сказала я ему. – Ты очень добр.

- Любой джентльмен сделал бы это, Изабелла, - сказал Эдвард. Его сладкое дыхание скользило по моему лицу, и я вновь закрыла глаза.

- Ты всё ещё чувствуешь боль? – неожиданно спросил он.

- Нет, теперь хорошо. Спасибо.

- Эдвард, думаю, ты должен сильно держать её ногу, я пока уйду. Щенок может нанести другой визит, - вздохнула Элис. – Я должна покинуть имение - собираюсь попробовать что-нибудь увидеть. Слишком рискованно сейчас быть слепыми.

Эдвард быстро кивнул.

- Поддерживай гидратацию, Белла, и выпивай кувшин в час. Я должна уехать на некоторое время, но обязательно вернусь, – я кивнула ей, и она повернула голову в сторону двери.

- Джаспер! – закричала она, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Эдвард повернулся ко мне и слабо улыбнулся.

- Мисс Розали не нравится моя компания, - тихо произнесла я, надеясь, что Эдвард не рассердится.

Его лицо не изменилось, но хватка на моём бедре немного усилилась. – Она не понимает, почему я хочу держать тебя в качестве гостя.

- Честно говоря, Эдвард, я тоже не понимаю.

Что-то промелькнуло в его глазах, и выражение лица Эдварда стало удивлённым.

- Я чувствую, как бы… желание защитить тебя от беды, ты притягиваешь меня. Ты просто кажешься настолько хрупкой, что я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Поэтому тебе гораздо больше подходит быть здесь гостем, понимаешь? – пояснил он. Я попыталась отметить это в своей голове, но смогла понять всего лишь несколько фраз.

- Ты хочешь видеть меня в качестве гостя только потому, что я кажусь слабой и притягиваю опасность? – спросила я. Я почти поразилась этому. Всегда думала, что справлялась сама.

- Ты неправильно поняла меня… - расстроенно вздохнул он. Я сменила тон, не желая напрягать нас обоих.

- Мне жаль… Каким-то образом я сейчас не в себе. – я усмехнулась, вспомнив, какой, должно быть, смешной кажусь ему.

- Из всех людей, что я когда-нибудь знал, ты вызываешь больше проблем, чем все они вместе взятые. - К моему удивлению он усмехнулся.

- Как так? – потребовала я ответа.

- Давай посмотрим… охранник, мисс Розали, пруд, Джейкоб Блек… мужчины в лесу. Нужно продолжать? – он поднял бровь.

- Ты слышал о лесах? – Я поморщилась. Как неловко.

- Да… - Он тоже нахмурился.

- Итак, все эти события привели меня сюда? – тихо спросила я.

- Нет, конечно, нет! Это не просто… Ты привлекаешь меня, Изабелла. Твой разум – такое интересное место, я хочу всё про тебя знать.

- Я до сих пор не понимаю, что во мне притягивает твой интерес. Я простая домашняя служанка.

- Ты _не_ служанка, Изабелла.

Я медленно кивнула в знак признательности ему. – Пройдёт много времени, прежде чем я смогу привыкнуть. Я была служанкой довольно много лет.

- Как ты стала рабом? – быстро спросил он.

- Это один из твоих пяти вопросов?

- Полагаю, что да, но я хотел бы перефразировать так, чтобы ты рассказала мне намного больше. Ты расскажешь мне свою историю? – серьёзно спросил он. Я задумалась о том, с чего начать.

- Я родилась в городе к юго-востоку отсюда, восемнадцать лет назад.

Воспитывалась любящими родителями, Чарли и Ребеккой, пока мне не стукнуло одиннадцать. Когда мне исполнилось десять, они послали меня в школу. Это было тем, что я хотела получить в качестве подарка на свой день рождения – я хотела читать. Долгие дни я работала, ночевать приходила домой. Я пробыла в школе всего год, а когда вернулась домой, нашла родителей убитыми во время набега на ферму. Меня продали в рабство несколько дней спустя, когда бандиты пришли во второй раз. С тех пор я была продана уже несколько раз. Некоторые из моих хозяев были жестокими, чего нельзя было сказать о других. Мой последний хозяин позволил мне читать своим детям на ночь сказки. Это было чудесно. В конце концов, дети выросли, сами научились читать и принимать пищу. Меня продали обратно на рынок.

Эдвард убрал одну руку с моего бедра. Он понёс её к моей щеке и вытер слезу, я даже не поняла, откуда она взялась. Его палец быстро поймал слезинку, но рука осталась на моём лице.

- Прошу прощения за то, что потревожил твои болезненные воспоминания, Изабелла. – Я закрыла глаза и уткнулась лицом в его ладонь. Я чувствовала себя так комфортно и прохладно, так хорошо, в местах, где были синяки, оставленные охранником.

- Ничего страшного, Эдвард, просто я вновь проживаю этот рассказ. Ужасно скучаю по родителям, но ничего не могу поделать, чтобы вернуть их обратно. Могу просто помнить о них, - я открыла глаза, встретившись с его взглядом полным раскаяния. – Второй вопрос? - спросила я с улыбкой.

- Он лёгкий, честно. Это был первый вопрос, о котором я подумал. Почему ты убежала?

Я посмотрела вниз и покраснела. Эдвард взял меня за подбородок и поднял мою голову вверх. – Не смущайся, Изабелла. Хотя твой румянец очень красив.  
Я лишь еще больше покраснела и смущенно улыбнулась. – Как я сказала раньше, некоторые из моих владельцев были добрыми, но большинство из них нет. Я знала, что, вероятно, ты будешь для меня добрым господином, но видела способ навсегда уйти из рабства и подумывала, наконец, исполнить его. Некоторые из самых красивых моих владельцев были самым ужасными, и я не хотела думать о тебе таким образом. Думаю, яд паука заставил меня нести бред, - сказала я, усмехаясь.

- Ты боишься меня? – спросил Эдвард, его голос был медленным и печальным.

- Нет, не совсем. Честно говоря, мой самый красивый хозяин оказался самым ужасным; я узнала об этом, когда его жена на целый месяц уехала навестить сестру. Это было ужасно. Конечно, ты видел мою спину, она сильно повреждена. Почти каждый рубец вызван его ударами. Он неадекватно обращался со мной, я всегда боялась умереть от его руки. Его жена вернулась на день раньше и поймала его, срывающего с меня одежду. Она продала меня сразу же после «соблазнения её мужа». Как бы я не ненавидела своего следующего владельца, всё равно была рада, что она продала меня. Я больше не могла оставаться в её доме.

Когда я подняла глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Эдварда, мой желудок сжался. На его лице отразилось самое кровожадное выражение, которое я когда-либо видела за свои восемнадцать лет. Я быстро подняла руку к его лицу, надеясь утешить его так же, как и он меня.

- Эдвард, я знаю, ты не собираешься превращаться в такого же, уверена. Я просто увидела шанс и использовала его. Пожалуйста, не сердись.

- Ты думаешь, что я сержусь на _тебя_!

- Я не знаю, кто еще, кроме меня, мог рассердить тебя, - я говорила тихо, боясь разговаривать громко.

Эдвард поднял руку и положил на мою. Он закрыл глаза и потёрся лицом о мою ладонь.

- _Конечно_, я не могу сердиться на тебя, Изабелла. Я зол на мужчину, что сделал тебе больно. Зол на положение, в которое он тебя поставил. Ни одна женщина не заслуживает того, чтобы быть ее так оскорбили.

- Эдвард, не позволяй моему прошлому раздражать тебя. Всё, что он когда-либо делал – бил меня. Это происходило и в других домах.

- Я искренне извиняюсь за то, как мисс Розали к тебе относится, Изабелла. Я не могу обещать, что она будет к тебе добрее, но обещаю, что больше никто не сможет приказать избить тебя. Страж, который охраняет камеры, был снят со своего поста. 1 Я очень сожалею о том, что он сделал с тобой. Он вновь закрыл глаза, когда вспомнил о том, как меня чуть не изнасиловали несколько дней назад.

- Я даже не могу отблагодарить тебя за моё спасение, Эдвард. Честно говоря, моя непорочность – всё, что у меня осталось из своего.

- Я услышал его мысли, Изабелла. Он думал о таких гнусных и отвратительных вещах. Я должен был его остановить. Когда я увидел твоё лицо в его мыслях … никогда за всю свою жизнь я не был так зол. Я использовал всю свою сдержанность, чтобы сосредоточиться и помочь тебе, а не сделать ему больно.

Я задрожала от мысли, что Эдвард не причинил никому вреда. – Я не помню, что происходило, прежде чем потеряла сознание, я почти никого не увидела.

- Я рад, что ты не видела меня; я бы никогда не захотел испугать тебя.

- Кроме того раза, когда я разбила вазу, я не боялась тебя… - вспомнила я игриво.

Он улыбнулся и убрал мою руку со своего лица,положив её обратно на мои колени. Его руки нашли моё бедро и след от укуса, и задержались на нём; это было так здорово.

- Как насчёт того, чтобы перейти к вопросу номер три? – спросил он с лукавой усмешкой.

- Я уверена, что сейчас ты узнал обо мне всё, но задавай свой вопрос.

- Скажи мне пять твоих любимых вещей.

- Не поняла?

- Твоя любимая еда, музыка, одежда, что угодно. Пять твоих любимых вещей. Пожалуйста.

- Ну, ваши желания – закон, добрый сэр, – я улыбнулась ему и подумала о моих любимых вещах. А я помню, что такое быть человеком, а не собственностью?

- Ну, я помню, что когда была маленькой, мама любила подавать на стол свежие фрукты. Всякий раз, когда она могла их найти, у нас была клубника, яблоки, в редких случаях она находила виноград или арбуз. В конце концов, она посадила в нашем дворе яблони. Я очень любила помогать ей собирать яблоки. Когда была маленькой девочкой, я думала завести собственный сад. Наверное, я скажу, что моя любимая еда фрукты.

- Я не могу вспомнить вкус еды, теперь всё это пахнет для меня так отвратительно, –улыбнулся Эдвард.

- Ну, я могу заверить тебя, что для меня их вкус просто очень хорош. Моя любимая музыка – когда кто-нибудь играет на рояле. Мой отец играл. Он был органистом в городской церкви. В церкви больше всего я любила слушать, как играет отец. Также мне нравятся арфы. Я не слышала их звук уже несколько лет, но полагаю, что по-прежнему люблю их звучание.

- Да, звуки фортепиано прекрасны, - согласился Эдвард.

- Моя любимое занятие в свободное время – купание.

- Поэтому ты нырнула в пруд, - нахмурился Эдвард.

- Да. В воде я почти чувствую себя свободной. Я была «собственностью» так долго, что трудно думать о себе по-другому. В воде я снова ощущаю себя человеком.

- Ты никогда снова не станешь собственностью, Изабелла. Клянусь, – Эдвард ослепительно улыбнулся, и на его зубах отразился свет.

- Мой любимый цвет – фиолетовый, цвет заката в моём родном городе, но в последнее время я предпочитаю золотистый.

- Почему? – смеясь, спросил Эдвард.

Я отвернулась от него и вновь покраснела. – Это цвет твоих глаз. По крайней мере, когда ты счастлив.

Я посмотрела на него, чтобы увидеть кривую улыбку. – Я думаю, что стал счастливее за эти дни, Изабелла.

- Почему? – спросила я, честно интересуясь, почему он так рассуждает.

- Когда я рядом с тобой, то просто чувствую себя счастливым. Почему именно, я не знаю, но ты, кажется, успокаиваешь меня, все вокруг замедляется, когда ты находишься рядом.

Я сидела в молчании, впитывая, словно губка, его слова, он не оставил мне много времени для раздумий.

- Ты всё ещё должна мне одну наиболее любимую вещь, Изабелла. Ты рассказала мне только о четырёх, – сказал он, лукаво глядя на меня.

- Я не уверена! – я засмеялась, когда подумала об этом. – Хм… Я не уверена, что могу вспомнить ещё что-то, что люблю.

- Твоё любимое место, кроме воды.

- Ну, думаю, это место находится здесь. Здесь так хорошо обращаются со мной, и здесь я встретила самых заботливых людей. Я не думаю, что променяю это на что-нибудь, хоть и сбежала несколько дней назад, – я улыбнулась ему, надеясь, что он не нашёл мой ответ слишком властным.

- Я рад, что тебе нравится здесь, Изабелла. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушла.

- Я тоже. Пожалуйста, Эдвард, зови меня Белла. Если я не зову тебя мистером Эдвардом, то и ты не должен называть меня Изабеллой.

Прежде чем ответить он поднял брови в притворном удивлении. – Хорошо, Белла. Что ты думаешь о моей семье? Я знаю, что у тебя были неприятные встречи с Розали и Джаспером, но что ты думаешь о них?

- Ты будешь смеяться, но мне не нравится Эсми.

- Когда ты познакомилась с Эсми?

- Ну, официально мы так и не были представлены. Элис рассказала мне о том, кто она такая. Я видела, когда возвращалась, ты уходил к ней на день.

- Почему ты испытываешь неприязнь? – спросил Эдвард, не скрывая удивления в голосе.

- Ну, я не знала кто она; я видела её, целующей тебя в щёку. Я не посчитала это правильным. Элис остановила меня, прежде чем я сказала какую-то глупость.

- Оу. Ты подумала, что я ухаживаю за ней?

- Да. Она очень красивая.

- Ты была расстроена, потому что она поцеловала меня? – спросил Эдвард, его улыбка стала еще шире. Я без всяких тонкостей увиливала от вопроса.

- Элис прекрасна. Думаю, мы с ней можем быть очень хорошими друзьями. Она кажется такой заботливой и любящей.

- Белла, - проворчал Эдвард. Я проигнорировала его.

- Доктор Карлайл, кажется, очень заботлив. Он может быть очень полезным.  
Мистер Эммет кажется очень дружелюбным и покровительственным.

- А Розали и Джаспер? – спросил Эдвард, наконец, позволив отойти от темы моей ревности.

- Думаю, ты был прав насчёт Розали, она просто не понимает, почему я здесь. Мне кажется, что я активно мешаю вашей семье, и это тревожит её.

- А Джаспер?

- Мистер Джаспер – утончённый джентльмен. Когда он не пытается меня съесть, он очень добрый. – Я улыбнулась, показывая ему, что шучу.

- Когда-нибудь они полюбят тебя, Белла.

- Я надеюсь на это.

Эдвард криво улыбнулся мне и начал думать о своём последнем вопросе.

- Тебе не понравится этот вопрос, Изабелла, но я считаю своим долгом задать его.

Я осторожно посмотрела на него. – Ну, думаю, я обязана ответить.

- Почему ты сердишься на Эсми?

Я застонала и упала головой на подушку. – Ты был прав, Эдвард. Мне, действительно, не нравится этот вопрос.

Он лишь рассмеялся в ответ.

- Я была расстроена, потому что думала, что Эсми – возлюбленная. Я опечалилась, потому что никогда не была возлюбленной, никогда не была влюблена. Не знала, были ли вы когда-нибудь любимы, и я испытывала раздражение от возможных обстоятельств, что мучили меня. У меня не было уверенности совершенно ни в чём.

Несколько минут я сидела, не смотря Эдварду в лицо. В конце концов, он схватил меня за подбородок и повернул моё лицо к себе.

- Белла, я живу почти сто лет, и нет ни одного существа, которое я бы любил.  
До этого я чувствовала себя так плохо; но меня так обрадовал этот факт, что я не смогла избежать волны счастья, прокатившейся по мне.

- Видишь? Нет никаких причин для ревности. Теперь пей. – Он протянул мне новый стакан, и я пила, снова и снова.

Когда я пила, меня поразила мысль:

_Он думал, что я ревную?_


	10. Chapter 10 – Heartache

**Chapter**** 10 ****–****Heartache**** (Страдание) **

Следующие несколько часов он задавал бесконечные вопросы и заставлял пить воду стаканами. Раз в час или два мне было позволено быстро сходить в уборную, но я должна была быть очень осторожной в своих передвижениях. Выходя из ванной, я находила новый кувшин с водой рядом с кроватью.

Эдвард смеялся над моими протестами и насильно вручал мне стакан. Каждый раз, когда я отказывалась, он обманывал меня и заставлял пить больше. Должна признаться, что чувствовала себя лучше, но только немного. Тошнота прошла, поэтому я знала, что с обезвоживанием покончено. Но не была уверена, сколько еще яда осталось в моем организме.

Я застонала, сев на кровати. Протянув руку за спину, собиралась поправить подушку, но Эдвард опередил меня. Я просто наклонилась вперед, пока он удобнее устраивал подушку. От его близости у меня участилось дыхание; мы смотрели друг другу в глаза. Мы оба были наклонены вперед, а его руки были вокруг меня. Несмотря на то, что он не касался меня, напряжение ощутимо чувствовалось между нашими телами, находившимися в опасной близости. Мы пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, между нами было расстояние в несколько дюймов. Он продолжал поправлять подушки, неотрывно смотря на меня. Самодовольная улыбка появилась на его лице, когда он положил руки мне на плечи. Аккуратно он толкнул меня обратно на подушки, сел на кровать и протянул мне еще один стакан.

Я захныкала, и Эдвард снова начал смеяться. – Ты такой самонадеянный, - прошептала я, зная, что он услышит.

Эдвард засмеялся еще громче. – Почему ты так думаешь обо мне, скажи на милость?

- Ты знал, что это произойдет, - без сожаления сказала я.

Самодовольная улыбка на его лице стала еще шире. – Это правда, я приношу свои глубокие извинения, Белла. – Он озорно улыбнулся мне и улегся рядом со мной. Его рука оставалась на моем бедре, а его палец начал выводить маленькие круги по нему.

После этого мы вернулись к обычному распорядку. Мы задавали вопросы, рассказывали истории, вследствие чего вопросов возникало еще больше.

- Расскажи мне больше о твоей семье, Эдвард.

- Карлайл изменил всех в семье. Его самого изменил много лет назад старый немощный вампир. Мы все были превращены, находясь на волосок от смерти. Эсми умирала после внематочной беременности.(1) Эммет и я жертвы скарлатины.(2) Элис укусил паук. Джаспер был растоптан, когда тренировал своих лошадей. Он присоединился к нашей семье совсем недавно, ему все еще трудно сдерживаться.

- А мисс Розали?

- У Розали очень личная история, и обычно мы эту тему не обсуждаем. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Я позже скажу, почему она настолько терпима к тебе.

Я медленно кивнула, прежде чем сменить тему.

- Вы живете уже стол лет. Где вы были?

Он рассказывал мне об Англии и многих других странах, в которых побывал. Я завидовала многим его приключениям. Я рассказала ему больше о своем доме, о маленькой кухне, использовать которую мама меня никогда не учила, и как мой отец всегда говорил о моем будущем, раздумывая: стать мне домохозяйкой или использовать свои знания и попробовать устроится на работу. Он хотел, чтобы я стала учителем.

Через несколько часов наших разговоров, дверь распахнулась, и в вошедшем человеке я узнала Эммета.

- Упс! Не хотел прерывать, Эдвард, но, кажется, вам обои нужно взбодриться! Я бы предложил бойню подушками, но боюсь, это не самый лучший вариант для вашей больной ноги мисс Изабелла.

Эдвард громко рассмеялся, пока я краснела от скрытого смысла в словах Эммета.

- [i]_Мисс Изабелла_[/i] и я [i]_не_[/i] флиртовали друг с другом, Эммет. Она гость в доме и сейчас не совсем в хорошем здравии. Поэтому я помогаю ей, чем могу.

Эммет и Эдвард улыбнулись, но мое сердце сжалось. Конечно, Эдвард не хотел бы ухаживать за мной. Разумеется, он хотел бы ухаживать за кем-то, кто был бы так же прекрасен, как он.

Эдвард поднялся с кровати, чтобы наедине поговорить с Эмметом. Я перекатилась на свою сторону, где мы разговаривали до этого, и с тяжелым вздохом улеглась на подушки. Эммет посмотрел на меня и засмеялся. Он подошел и плюхнулся на край кровати. Я вздрогнула от волны, которую он создал, задевшую мой живот. Внезапно он достал из поддона полотенце и положил его мне на бедро.

- Мисс Изабелла, господину Эдварду нужно уладить несколько вещей на нижнем этаже, ничего, если в его отсутствие, я составлю вам компанию?

Я медленно кивнула, все еще не придя в себя от боли в животе. – Все хорошо, сэр Эммет. Я нахожу это весьма приятным.

- Замечательно. Однако я не буду класть на вас [i]_свою_[/i] руку, чтобы охлаждать. Видите ли, моя жена не будет рада таким вещам, она очень темпераментный человек. Вы поймите, - он широко улыбнулся мне и положил свои руки на колени. Я кивнула, хитро ему улыбаясь. Мисс Розали никогда бы не увидела во мне конкурентки.

- Как вам нравится здесь, Изабелла? – спросил Эммет, пока я размышляла.

- Это самый спокойным дом, в котором я была за многие годы. Я нахожу его замечательным.

- Я рад, Изабелла, надеюсь, вы останетесь здесь после того, как выздоровеете.

Я открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но остановилась, осознав, что не знаю, как на это ответить. Медленно закрыла рот и вместо ответа улыбнулась ему. – Спасибо вам, - через некоторое время ответила я.

- Пожалуйста, мисс. Кажется, господин Эдвард вернулся.

Я повернулась в сторону еще закрытой двери как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эдвард и Анжела заходят в комнату. Эдвард придерживал для нее дверь, так как она несла поднос с обедом на двоих. Она поставила его на маленький стол рядом с камином и улыбнулась, выходя из комнаты.

– Господин Эммет, мисс Розали ждет вас в ваших покоях на обед. Приятного вечера, господа. Выздоравливай скорее, Белла, - сказала она и закрыла за собой дверь.

Эммет встал с кровати и похлопал меня дважды по плечу. Я опять сдерживалась, стараясь не закричать.

- Эммет! Будь осторожнее! – выкрикнул Эдвард, подбежав к нам и убрав руку Эммета с моего плеча.

Эммет тихо засмеялся, прежде чем извиниться передо мной. – Хорошо, я лучше пойду к мисс Розали. Она сегодня хотела пообедать вместе. - Эммет подмигнул и улыбнулся, после чего удалился. – А вам двоим приятного аппетита.

- Спасибо, господин Эммет, - сказала я, когда дверь закрылась.

Эдвард принес поднос с едой к ночному столику. Взяв поднос, он поставил его на пуфик рядом со мной. На нем были: маленькая чаша супа, китайская капуста, и к моему большому удовольствия арбуз.

- Арбуз? О Господи, большое спасибо, Эдвард.

Он засмеялся. – Очевидно, ты не так долго здесь работала. Все знают, что моя семья управляет несколькими фруктовыми садами. Именно поэтому у нас большое состояние.

- О, - сказала я безучастно, уставившись на еду, находившуюся на подносе.

- Съешь суп. Он хорошо восстановит баланс воды. А это китайская капуста.

Я кивнула, усиленно поглощая еду. Пока жевала, осознала, что не ела уже два дня. Я почти засмеялась при мысли, что забыла поесть.

Эдвард говорил со мной, пока я жевала. – Извини, если Эммет заставил тебя почувствовать себя неудобно, ему трудно держать свои мысли при себе.

- О, я не чувствовала себя неудобно, просто за мной никогда не ухаживали. Думаю, что из-за таких вопросов я краснею.

- Интересно, почему за тобой никогда не ухаживали? – спросил он, будучи очень заинтересованным.

- Рабы не тот тип людей, к которым человек хотел бы привязаться, - просто ответила я.

- Понимаю, но теперь, когда ты свободная леди, мужчины могут ухаживать за тобой, - сказал он мягко. – Наверное, этого хочет любая девушка, мне так кажется. Она хотела бы встретить молодого парня, выйти замуж, иметь детей и внуков, - мое сердце начало обжигать, словно огнем, когда я поняла, что говорил Эдвард. Он не хотел меня. Он говорил мне встретить кого-то еще и завести детей. Моя печаль прошла, уступая место гневу. Как я могу позволить человеку, который не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего, делать мне больно? Сердце обжигало еще сильнее.

- Прежде у меня никогда не было выбора. Я полагаю, мне следует это попробовать, - сказала я холодно и безразлично. – Думаю, это будет трудно. За девушками, вроде меня, стоит ухаживать только в доме ее родителей, разумеется под их присмотром. Но у меня нет ни дома, ни родителей.

Эдвард больше ничего мне не говорил. Я старалась не смотреть ему в глаза, боясь, что он будет видеть меня насквозь.

Я быстро закончила трапезу, и Эдвард снова рассмеялся, убирая мою тарелку.

- Ты наслаждалась своим обедом, Белла? – спросил он, продолжаю хихикать. Я не могла понять, как он все еще оставался веселым после нашего разговора во время обеда. Я не могла позволить ему наслаждаться моим смущением, поэтому я притворялась, что очень счастлива.

- Очень, спасибо. Это лучшая еда, которую я ела за последнее время.

- Ну, тебе лучше привыкнуть к этому, так будет каждый день, который ты здесь проведешь.

Я снова почувствовала тошноту. А что будет, когда я поправлюсь?

- Эдвард, пожалуйста, ответь мне. Я стараюсь не думать об этом, но должна спросить, потому что мои мысли становятся все абсурднее и абсурднее. Как я могу остаться здесь, когда поправлюсь? Если я просто друг, который болен, как я смогу оправдать себя, оставаться здесь дольше, чем это необходимо? Что произойдет, когда мое здоровье придет в норму?

Эдвард выглядел озадаченным моей вспышкой гнева. – Белла, - сказал он, его голос поднялся на октаву выше, - конечно, я не хочу, чтобы ты уехала. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты осталась здесь после выздоровления, - он посмотрел на меня. Его голос наконец выровнялся. – Это то, что делают друзья.

Я спрыгнула с кровати, меня трясло от гнева. Он просто не понимает! Дружбы недостаточно для меня! За прошлую неделю или больше, я потеряла счет времени, он заботился обо мне, рассказывал о своей жизни, спрашивал о моей и казался искренне заинтересованным, в том, что я говорила. Никто никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать, но Эдвард сделал это. – Я не могу сделать это, Эдвард! Я просто не могу остаться здесь и наблюдать, как ты ухаживаешь за другими женщинами, ведь очевидно, что ты этого хочешь.

- Белла, ты говоришь непристойности. Сядь, твой организм не выдержит этого. Пожалуйста. Я не намереваюсь ухаживать ни за какими женщинами, - он потянулся к моей руке, но я одернула ее и споткнулась. Огонь в сердце увеличился еще больше, чем за последние несколько часов. Я положила руку на грудь, будто могла облегчить боль.

- Твои намерения совершенно очевидны, но твой язык ядовитей всех существ, живущих в твоем пруду. Ты не намереваешься ухаживать ни за какими женщинами? Если это так, то я тоже должна включить себя в их число, - яростно ответила я.

- Остановись! – крикнул он. - Ты понятия не имеешь о моих намерениях! Ты ведешь себя так, будто точно знаешь, что происходит в моей голове! – его голос был громким, и первый раз в жизни я испугалась господина Эдварда Каллена. Огонь в моей груди увеличился раз в десять.

Дверь резко распахнулась, и я вскрикнула от боли.

- Эдвард! Нет! – закричала Элис, когда я упала на пол. Глаза закрылись, и я почувствовала, как холодные руки обнимают меня, укачивая и прижимая к ледяному телу. Я не знала кто держал меня, но сильно сомневалась, что Эдвард будет прикасаться ко мне в этот момент.

- Элис! Что с ней? – спросил он. Его голос раздавался над самым ухом, и я с самодовольством поняла, что Эдвард подбежал ко мне быстрее, чтобы удержать меня, прежде чем это сделала Элис.

- Яд. Он достиг ее сердца.

**(1)Внема́точная бере́менность** — осложнение беременности, когда прикрепление оплодотворенной яйцеклетки происходит вне полости матки. За редким исключением, внематочная беременность нежизнеспособна и нередко опасна для здоровья матери из-за внутреннего кровотечения. Внематочную беременность относят к состояниям, требующим неотложной медицинской помощи, т.к. без лечения она может иметь смертельный исход.

.

**(2)Скарлати́на** — инфекционная болезнь, вызванная обычно бета-гемолитическим стрептококком группы А (Streptococcus pyogenes). Проявляется мелкоточечной сыпью, лихорадкой, общей интоксикацией, ангиной. Заражение происходит от больных воздушно-капельным путём (при кашле, чиханье, разговоре), а также через предметы обихода (посуда, игрушки, белье). Особенно опасны больные как источники инфекции в первые дни болезни.


End file.
